Estranged Family
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: Meet the Fullbuster family. Erza, the class president, Gray the popular jock/bully, Lucy the popular energetic cheerleader,and Natsu the sly naive 9 year old. What crazy things will happen with this family? Read to find out!
1. The F Word Incident

Eyes darted to the black haired sixteen year-old in the middle of the room. He stood over a knocked out boy.

"Thanks for attending the show," he smiled widely making his way through the crowd. He walked out of the parking lot and made his way down a side street.

"Hey!" a 9 year old kid yelled out of the backseat of a bright red car, "Gray that was epic at its best!"

"Haha," Grey laughed as he walked in front of the car and sat in the passenger's side, "I try."

"So that's why you didn't come to the car," a scarlet haired girl said a bit angrily, "Natsu jumped out of the car and tried to jump into the fight. Saying that you were about to lose."

"Me!" Gray exclaimed, "Lose? You're such a loser Natsu."

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, "You're the one who's a stripper!"

"Language!" the girl yelled turning the car around.

"So he's allowed to pick on a 9 year old and I'm not allowed to use inappropriate words?" Natsu screamed.

"Damn right!" Gray replied.

"Knock it off!" the girl yelled.

"Whatever Erz-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Yes maim!" Gray exclaimed.

"Are we going to get Lucy now!"

"Yes," Erza replied stopping at a red light, "She's at cheerleading practice."

"More like make out practice," Gray mumbled, "In that uniform she looks like more of a stripper than me."

"Nobody could out do you in that area butt head!"

"Tch. Guess you're right."

"Gray, your shirts in the backseat."

"Do I have t-"

"Put the damn shirt on!"

A shock ran through Gray as he reached back to put his shirt on.

They pulled up in front of the school as Natsu ducked down.

"You're still on that?" Gray asked.

"I don't want people to know I'm related to you."

"What's that support to mean?" Lucy asked walking up to the car.

"It's self explicatory!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Explanatory," Erza corrected.

"I knew that," Natsu said crossing his arms as Lucy pushed him out of where she was goinbg to sit.

"Your right Gray!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Ehh?"

"Lucy does look more like a stripper than you!"

"What?" The teenage girl yelled.

Lucy reached forward and slammed her fist down on Gray's head.

"What do you mean!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Her boobs don't help the situation either," Natsu said.

"Shut the hell up you perv!" Lucy said slamming two fists onto Natsu's head, "It's not my fault I have big boobs!"

"I wish I wasn't your brother…," Gray mumbled.

"F**k you!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy!" Erza exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Natsu blandly asked.

"Nothing," The three teenagers said in unison all leaning back into there seats.

"F**k you three then!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu!" they all screamed.

This was a normal day with the Fullbuster family. The four children who were orphaned shortly after Natsu was born. 8 years ago they were sent to live with their fathers friend. They weren't sure his real name. So they just call him Master.

Three years ago Erza went to Master. She asked if the four of them had his permission to move out and he said yes. The four of them moved out and got their own house. They started a new life. Erza got a job as a bounty hunter…. Although none of her siblings know that.

Gray get's some money from other peoples lunches. He lies and tells Erza he works at McDonalds. Natsu didn't believe him until Gray said, "I can get you happy meals whenever you want." Then the kid was on board with six chicken nuggets, some fries, a milkshake and a power rangers toy.

Lucy insists that cheerleading is her job. Although she doesn't get payed she says with a sarcastic tone at the end, "it brings up motivation! Do you want me to have a fundraiser for money?"

And Natsu….. He gets a lot of money and his older siblings have no idea how. He just comes home with dollar bills and a bunch of quarters.

As they got home Gray opened the door as Natsu crouched hiding.

"Seriously?" Lucy asked placing her pink bag onto the couch as Gray jumped onto it.

"TV time," he smiled turning the TV on.

"Homework time," Erza replied turning off the TV.

"Nah," Gray replied trying to look around her at the screen.

"Homework time," Erza stated again with a bit more aggression in her voice.

"Move! Some guys beating the crap out of the skinny one!"

Then Erza kicked in the TV.

"What the Fu-"

Then Gray noticed Natsu.

"Fudge doodles….." Gray finished throwing his bag over his shoulder and heading up the stairs.

"Do we have any fudge doodles?" Natsu asked.

"No," Erza replied picking up broken shards of the screen.

"Can we get some?"

"No."

"Why not?"'

"Cause there's no such things as fudge doodles!" Lucy yelled racing up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Natsu go do your homework," Erza said.

"Okay!" he said sitting down at the table.

"Gray! Lucy!" Erza yelled, "Come do your homework down stairs with Natsu!"

"Why!" they yelled in unison peaking their heads out of their rooms.

"Because I'm going to buy a new TV!" Erza said picking up her keys.

"Erz-" Gray started. Erza glared at him, "a. You could've just unplugged the TV."

Erza rolled her eyes, "I knew that," she said picking up the TV and walking out the door shutting it behind her.

Gray and Lucy walked down the stairs pushing each other out of the way to get to the bottom first. The winner? Gray.

They sat at the table and took out their work.

"That's a big book, "Natsu said with a devious smile, "I bet you wouldn't mind doing my homework also."

"What subject?" Gray and Lucy said in unison glaring at each other.

"Math, Science and ELA," Natsu said with the smile sticking permanently.

"I got science and ELA!" Lucy called, "How much!"

"50 each," Natsu smirked laying out a $100 dollar bill in front of his older sister.

"Deal!" she exclaimed grabbing the money and getting to work on hers and Natsu's.

"Then I got math," Gray said.

"100."

"Yes!" Gray grabbed the money and started to speed write.

"Okay!" Natsu said kicking his feet up on the table.

"Where do you get this money from?" Gray asked.

"A magical elf from Narnia who's actually a wizard at Hogwarts who's a pirate in never land."

"The day I get my driver's license," Gray started, "Is the day you get run over."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review so we know if we should continue this story!<strong>

**This is RogueSoulAlchemist's second collab story!**

**The two writers from RogueSoulAlchemist's join together to write, 'Estranged Family'**

_~Peace out-Lana~_

**~~Rynn~~**


	2. The Train Incident

After homework time the three siblings all sat in the living room.

Gray spread on the couch, Natsu on the floor and Lucy in a chair.

They sat around in silence having no TV.

Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Lucy said as she looked at her brothers not even noticing the ringing phone.

After about two minutes she came back in.

"Erza's not coming home tonight." Lucy said, "She said something came up."

Lucy was smiling like a lunatic.

"Okay," Gray said, "Why are you smiling?"

"Cause Lucy needed to ask Erza if she can go on a date tonight!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy smacked him in the head.

"You spied on me!" she yelled.

"No!" Natsu defended himself "I just listened…"

Lucy glared at him.

"We need to talk" she said in a threatening manner grabbing him and dragging him as with her.

As she dragged him out the door bell rang.

Gray jumped onto his feet and answered it.

"Hey Loke," Gray said to Lucy's date.

"Hey, did you catch the game before?" Loke asked as he walked in and sat on the couch talking to Gray.

"No, Erza broke the TV," Gray sighed.

"Again?"

"…"

"I'll tell you about it," Loke said as he began telling Gray about the Football game.

"I'm ready!" Lucy shouted running downstairs. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Talking about the game," Gray answered.

"But you're getting along….. My boyfriend and my brother aren't supposed to get along!"

"Tough," Gray mused.

Lucy glared at him.

"Don't worry Lucy! I'll hate Loke for you," Natsu laughed.

"Thanks so much Natsu," Lucy said sarcastically.

"I still can't believe you guys are related," Loke said. Loke was one of the few that knew they were related.

One of the few who noticed they had the same last name.

"No!" Natsu yelled "I have no memories of our parents so I still have a chance of being adopted!"

Gray and Lucy both sighed and rolled their eyes as their little brother said that.

Loke went to open the door for Lucy himself when it was knocked down.

"That was 5th one this week!" Natsu cried.

A dark man wearing an orange jumpsuit was there.

"Again?" Loke sighed, this was the third time when he was with Lucy they had been attacked.

Loke shielded Lucy.

"Natsu get behind me," Lucy ordered running back to him as Gray stepped forward.

Natsu did as told, for once.

Gray kicked the guy in the stomach but the man grabbed his foot and gray kicked off of him doing a flip in the air and landing on his feet.

Lucy scrambled through a draw and found a whip.

She ran over and started to hit the guy with it when Loke kicked him in the jaw.

Throwing him off.

"Natsu get the cuffs!" Gray ordered.

Natsu ran to the draw of cuffs they had.

Yes, they had a draw full of hand cuffs.

Natsu threw the cuffs to Loke who cuffed his feet and then Natsu threw another pair to Gray who cuffed his hands.

The reason Loke knew this "routine" was something that came with knowing their siblings anyone who knows would be allowed to come to their house and the moment they did they would teach them the "routine".

"I'll call Erza", Lucy said taking out her phone.

A few minutes later Erza came back.

"Gray, the TV's in the back of my car, Loke you help him bring it in," Erza order as the two stepped off the man that broke out of jail.

Erza easily put him over her shoulder and carried him with ease to her car.

As Gray and Loke walked in Gray asked.

"So who won the game?"

Yes, that was a normal night for the Fullbuster family.

"Got to go!" Loke said checking his watch" Bye guys!" Loke hopped into his car and left.

"Wait! What about our date!" Lucy cried.

Gray chuckled and Lucy threw a fist at him .

Yes, for their family this was perfectly normal night.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Erza said bellowing into a loud speaker to wake her siblings up.<p>

"What is wrong with her? Is she crazy!"Natsu yelled covering his ears as he woke up.

"I thought we already went over this?" Gray asked, the two boys shared a room.

Lucy in her own room shoved a pillow over her head to cover her ears.

"Good, you're all ready" Erza said as her three younger siblings walked downstairs fully dressed.

"Natsu the bus should be around the corner in a few minutes so get going," Erza order handing Natsu his lunch money.

"Lucy, Loke will be here to pick you up in a few minutes so wait outside," Erza said handing Lucy her lunch money.

"And Gray you're walking to school right?" Erza asked.

Gray nodded before running out the door.

Erza grabbed her own lunch and ran into her car.

Natsu made a big effort to try and not be seen with them.

He didn't want anybody to know that he was their younger brother.

He was afraid that then he would have to live up to them.

Natsu got on the bus and sat in the back seat.

Loke pulled up and Lucy jumped in as Gray started to walk and Erza got in her car.

* * *

><p><strong>*At school*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Lucy said running away from Loke over to her friends.<p>

"What's up?" they asked her.

"Wait," one of the girls said, "Did Loke drive you to school today?"

"Yes!" Lucy cheered.

All of them screamed and squeed.

"Yo!" Gray said walking over to Loke and the rest of the football team.

"Hey Gray," they said.

Erza walked in and everybody stared.

Her council gathered around her.

Then a school news paper reported came up to her.

"Class president Erza Fullbuster!" he exclaimed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you answer a few questions for the paper?"

"Of course."

Natsu walked off of the bus with a black eye into the school.

Their elementary school and high school were in the same building.

He tried his best to stay in the shadows as he slipped by Gray but he didn't go unnoticed.

"Be right back," Gray said to his friends.

"Gonna go and beat someone up!" One of his friends yelled.

"Probably."

"Hey," Gray said grabbing Natsu by the shoulder.

Natsu sucked in his cheeks putting his hands over his eyes.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"What happened to your eye?"

"I was hit by a train."

"On the bus?"

"Yup!" Natsu exclaimed running off.

Gray cracked his knuckles with a scowl on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>*After school*<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu crept into Erza's car with his hand still over his eyes.<p>

"What the hell Natsu?" Lucy asked him prying his hands off of his face.

"What happened?" Erza turned around worried.

"I was hit by a train," Natsu replied.

"That's funny," Gray said leaning back into his seat, "I hit a train today."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review not just add the story to your favorites (You know who you are)!**

**~~Rynn~**

_~Peace out-Lana~_


	3. The Stalker Incident

When the four of them got home from school Erza got a phone call.

"I have to go to work," she said to her siblings.

"What do you work as again?" Lucy asked.

"None of your business," she said grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

They all sat doing their homework.

"I have homework in every subject today!" Natsu said putting his hands behind his head.

Gray and Lucy rushed to grab his papers and books.

Gray getting Math, History, and Social Studies.

Lucy getting, ELA, Science, and Spanish.

"Damn!" Lucy yelled, "I took French!"

"Trade you for History," Gray said.

"Deal," Lucy agreed as they traded books.

"50 each," Natsu smiled giving them the money, "Get to work. Chop-chop!"

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door.

"Natsu you get it," Lucy and Gray said in unison as they still did homework.

Natsu sighed and got up.

He walked over to the door and opened it to see a blue haired girl.

"Hi Natsu," she said, "Is Gray here?"

"Who are you?" Natsu asked horrified.

"Juvia. Gray's future wife," she said with a smile, "So is he home."

"Yes," Natsu said slamming the door in her face and locking it.

"Lock the doors and windows!" Natsu yelled running into Lucy and Gray, "Code Stalker! Code Stalker!"

"Who is it?" Lucy exclaimed locking all of the windows in the bedrooms.

"Juvia!" Natsu scremed locking all of the windows and doors downstairs as Gray locked them all on the main floor.

The three of them screamed in unison.

"How are we going to survive this attack?" Natsu asked Gray as they hid in the basement.

"Tactic one," Gray started, "Hide."

Lucy face went blank.

"Seriously?" she said.

"Tactic two sir?" Natsu asked.

"Working on it private!"

"Working on what?" Lucy asked.

"Corporal! You could help us think!" Natsu exclaimed.

"How about we be quiet!" she whispered.

"Gray!" they heard. All of their eyes widened wondering how she got in, "Juvia's here!"

Then Juvia ran to their hiding spot and broke away the pizza boxes.

"Stall," Lucy said as she walked away with Natsu.

Gray smiled having the perfect thing to say.

"I had a dream about you last night," he said in a smooth sexy tone putting his arm around her waist.

"Aw," Juvia said.

"You died," he said in a solid tone.

He ran off leaving her behind completely frozen.

"How did she get in?" Natsu yelled as gray came up the stairs locking the basement door.

"I don't know!"

"How do we get away?" Natsu asked, "We can drive!"

"With what car?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't know…" Natsu mumbled.

"We can take Juvia's!" Gray exclaimed.

"With what keys!" Natsu asked.

"Her's, "Gray said dangling them, "I got them.

"We don't have a license!" Lucy exclaimed as they ran to the car.

"I have a permit!" Gray exclaimed, "Luc you're good at playing old so you can pretend to be the adult!"

"F**k you!" she yelled as they jumped into the car.

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked as gray turned over the engine.

"Nothing," Gray and Lucy replied as they took off.

They saw Juvia run out of the house.

"She's chasing us!" Natsu cried.

"Where do we go!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Gray said swerving through traffic.

"She's still chasing us!" Lucy yelled.

"Run her over!" Natsu exclaimed with excitement.

"Natsu!" Lucy said, "Seatbelt!"

"B-but!"

"Now!" Gray added.

Natsu pouted and put it on.

"Here we go!" Gray exclaimed going off of the road.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucy exclaimed.

Then drove full speed into a tree as he pushed Lucy into the back seat and jumped behind her.

"Out!" Gray yelled as they ran into the woods.

"Juvia's car!" Juvia screamed.

The three siblings ran into a cave and ducked as Juvia ran by.

"Hi," Natsu said.

"Who are you talking too?" Gray asked as him and Lucy slowly turned their heads.

"A bear!" Lucy yelled.

"What's up!" Natsu said as Gray grabbed him and ran back into the forest.

"Bye Mr. Fuzzlebutt!" Natsu screamed.

"What was that?" Lucy asked as they ran out of the forest.

"I speak bear," he said blandly.

They jumped into a telephone box as Juvia ran by.

"Oh I have my cell with me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What?" Natsu and Gray yelled.

"Hello?" she said already on it, "Loke can you come get Gray, Natsu and I?"

"Sure where are you?" he replied.

"In a telephone booth."

"Code stalker?"

"Code Stalker."

In a few minutes Loke picked them up and brought them to their house.

They saw Erza's car in the drive way.

"Thanks," Gray tiredly said as Loke dropped them off.

"No problem," he said and drove off.

Lucy picked a leaf out of her hair.

They walked into the house.

"What did you three do today?" Erza asked as they started to walk up the stairs.

"Code stalker," they replied slamming the doors shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please review (Every chapter if you're a new to the story XD)**

**~~Rynn~~**

_~Peace Out-Lana~_


	4. The School Report Incident

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After the stalker incident it was Saturday. The four siblings were scattered around the house. Erza was in the basement; Gray and Lucy were in the living room as Natsu walked down the stairs with a sly smile.<p>

He walked in and stood right in front of the Television.

"What the hell do you want?" Gray asked.

"I have homework," Natsu said.

"Mine!" Gray and Lucy screamed in unison giving each other glares.

"No!" Natsu exclaimed, "I have to do a paper on a football player or cheerleader-"

"Me!" Gray and Lucy yelled needing the money.

"So I'm going to write a paper about both of you and see who's more interesting."

You could see the look of 'seriously' appear on their faces.

Natsu smiled widely upon seeing the look.

"Why do you have to write it on a football player or cheerleader?" Lucy asked completely clueless.

"My teacher gave everybody cliques and they have to write about one person from them," Natsu replied, "This one girl, Lisanna, she got Goth!"

"That must be a lot of fun for her," Gray said leaning into the couch, "'Cause they're fun people…"

For the next week Natsu watched Lucy and Gray like a hawk.

They acted their best and extra nice to Natsu to get the paper written about them.

The two of them wanted the paper written about them for various reasons each.

For Gray they were to make the middle school girls fall in love with him, be idolized, and have Natsu actually respect him a bit.

For Lucy, she wanted to be more popular, and the same as Gray have Natsu respect her for a bit.

It hurt the two of them (deep deep down) that Natsu didn't want to be seen with them.

Let alone have people know that they're related.

Erza noticed the twos strange behavior but didn't say anything.

With her siblings she could barley tell what's up or down.

So she ignored it and went on with her life and her mysterious job.

"Gray!" Natsu called one week later, "Lucille!"

"Don't call me that!" Lucy yelled running down stairs," My real name is Lucy!"

"Keep thinking that sis," Natsu replied, "Get down here Gray!"

Gray ran down stairs in a bath towel.

"What the hell Gray!" Lucy yelled.

"At least I'm wearing a towel," Gray replied.

"This time…."

"I have finished my report," Natsu announced.

"About who!" Lucy practically yelled.

"I turned it in and got an A," he said.

"About who!" Gray screamed.

"Here," Natsu said throwing it in the air and running out the front door.

Gray and Lucy rushed forward to see who It was about.

They both got a mix of anger and shook on their faces.

"Loke!" they both yelled in unison.

Then they sighed.

They both knew that Natsu would pull something like this.

"I love him as much as there are stars in the sky," Lucy said.

"But it's morning," Gray replied.

"My point!" she said grabbing her coat and running out the door after Natsu.

"Get back here you pink haired freak!" she screamed.

Gray was about to run out when Erza shut the door.

"You're not wearing clothes," she said with a scowl.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short!<strong>

**We're getting chapters out as fast as possible because this story is so fun to write!**

**So some chapters may be super long or they may be like this were they're simple and sweet-ish.**

**They will most likely come out randomly and one of us may write one chapter while another chapter we write together!**

**So all in all hope you enjoyed!**

**Any suggestions PM me!**

**REVIVEW ALL CHAPTERS!^-^**

**~~Rynn~~**


	5. The Flu Incident

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Gray, why aren't you getting ready for the game at the school, Lucy already left?" Erza asked referring to the football game.<p>

"I'm being fashionably late," Gray mused.

Erza rolled her eyes.

"You're not going," Erza stated.

"What?" Gray yelled "I have to go I'm the quarterback! I'm the team captain! What could possibly be so important that I can't go?"

"Your brother , he's asleep upstairs he has the flu .You need to take care of him. I can't because I have work and Lucy already left. I can't leave him home alone," Erza stated.

Gray opened his mouth to defend himself.

"Nothing's going to change my mind, I can't get a babysitter and I can't call a friend-"

"That's cause you have none," Gray muttered.

"because there all at the game. You better keep an eye on him no matter what" Erza ordered as she slammed the door shut. Hard.

"What was that noise?" Natsu asked coming down from the stairs dressed in his , robes, blankets and a pair of slippers. Gray glared at him younger brother when an idea came right into his head. Gray smiled at Natsu in a certain way that scared him, which he knew wouldn't be good.

"Go Fairy Tail!" Lucy cheered with her fellow cheerleaders as Gray shouted

"Hike!"

"Go Fairy Tail!" They all cheered again.

Lucy heard her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out quickly.

It was a text from Erza:

'**Sorry Gray had to stay home and watch Natsu, hope you're having fun,' **It read.

Lucy shut her phone confused, Gray was right here.

So does that mean—

"He left Natsu home alone!" she yelled out load getting odd stares, "Hehehe Go Fairy Tail," she awkwardly sitting down.

"I'm going to* cough* kill *cough* Gray *cough cough*!" Natsu coughed from within the locker Gray stuffed him into with a magnet of the letter I on him.

Gray being 'smart' for when Erza said you better keep an eye on him.

Natsu continued banging on the doors finding it hard to breathe in there. Natsu kept banging until he heard a weird sound and the locker door fell to the floor.

Natsu along with it, coughing a fit.

Natsu slowly and tiredly stood up and looked around for a person so he could use their phone to call Erza to pick him up AND KILL GRAY!

Natsu didn't see anyone so he dizzily walked toward a door he saw .

The world in his eyes spinning around him, Natsu opened the door tiredly.

"Go Fairy Tail!" the cheerleaders cheered.

Lucy heard a door squeak open.

She turned to the door being the only one to notice it.

It was the door the footballs players came from.

It leads right into the football field.

Lucy recognized the figure walking into the field.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled .

She dropped her pompoms and ran into the field.

She couldn't carry Natsu so she dragged him to the side lines where the cheerleaders where.

Most of the other cheerleaders where to distracted by the game to pay attention.

"What the heck happened?" she asked.

"I think I went home to Narnia again," he said pointing a finger at the locker room with a touch of stupidness in his voice.

"No," she said placing him on the bench, "Erza said you're supposed to be home!"

Natsu ducked under the bench and Lucy sighed.

"Gray said."

"Gray said what?"

"Word's I'm not supposed to use."

"Why aren't you supposed to leave the house?"

"I have the flee."

"What?"

"The flee!"

"What?"

"THE FLEE!"

"….."

Lucy stood silent for a moment.

"You mean the flu," she said.

"Yes," Natsu said, "the flee."

"What am I supposed to do…" Lucy mumbled to herself.

She watched as the football went to the other side of the field.

She rolled her eyes.

"Lucy," a girl with long whitish hair said.

"Sorry Mira," Lucy said turning around.

"We're the best team in town so watch out! Magnolia high is where it's at. Come on guys cheer along!" the cheer leaders sang, "We are number one! We've the best teams in town! Although we're a flower! We've got mighty strength! GO FAIRY TAIL!"

Lucy stood on top of the ten girl pyramid.

Then she saw it.

Natsu walked onto the field.

"Oh shit," Gray and Lucy mumbled in unison.

Natsu caught the ball as Gray ran and grabbed him running him to the other side of the field.

He ran around giant guys and at lightning speed.

He got into the touchdown field.

He threw Natsu to the ground angrily.

"Touchdown!" Gray screamed.

"And Fairy Tail wins!" the announcer exclaimed.

Lucy ran over with the rest of the cheerleading team to Gray.

"We're going home," she said grabbing Gray out from above all of the other football players.

"Okay," Gray said as Lucy let go of his ear.

Gray took off his jersey but oddly kept carrying it.

You could hear a cough come out of the jersey.

"Seriously?" Gray and Lucy asked looking at Natsu in the Jersey.

"Hey!" Loke yelled running over, "Was that Natsu before in the field?" he asked putting his arm around Lucy.

Loke and the Fullbuster family seemed to be the only ones able to notice a pink haired boy running across a football field.. . . . during a game.

They all got into Loke's car and he drove them home.

"Great job Natsu," Loke said as he drove away.

Thinking off why Gray ran that fast.

Only to get Natsu.

Although he may have only been thinking about winning.

The three of them walked into the house.

They saw Erza there staring at them with glaring eyes.

"Hey look," Natsu said, "It's the scarlet haired demon."

"Oh shit," Gray said getting knocked against the wall.

Erza picked up Natsu.

"Put on a shirt," she said walking upstairs.

Lucy sighed in relief.

"And Lucille!" Erza yelled.

"That's not my name!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Detention two weeks."

"How can you do that?"

"Fine. Clean up for three weeks."

"That's not fair."

"Then you can pay the rent."

"What? This is so not my fault!"

"Fine. Gray you're in charge of Natsu and rent and Lucy."

"Yay," Gray sarcastically said wiping blood from his mouth.

"Now go to sleep."

"Fun day," Gray and Lucy said walking upstairs and slamming the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review ALL chapters!**

**~~Rynn~~**

_~Peace out-Lana~_


	6. The SS Incident 1: The Theory Incident

Gray and Lucy ran in shutting the door behind them, both was soaked in water. Outside was a thunder storm and a bad one at that.

"You two are finally home but why are you together?" Erza asked sipping from her coffee mug. She was sitting on the couch with a calm expression on her face and the newspaper in her hands.

"I refuse to walk in the rain so Loke said he'd drive me" Gray stated, Erza nodded her head understanding.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked.

"He's not home yet, he's usually the first one home on a Friday?" Gray asked taking off his football jacket. Erza opened her mouth to answer when. The door flew open and they heard a crack of thunder. Lucy shrieked in fear.

"Natsu? Why are you so late?" Lucy asked.

"Decided to walk" Natsu stated blandly ,he looked so hurt not physically but his eyes looked so tired and sad.

"It's been raining all day" Lucy pointed out.

"Your point?" Natsu asked with anger. Lucy dropped the subject.

'I'm going to take a long, hot bath" Natsu stated as he ran upstairs.

"What's up with him" Gray wondered.

"I got it!" Lucy said as a ridicules idea popped into her head.

**Lucy's theory **

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**Natsu is outside staring at a girl with hearts in his eyes. Natsu**_** skips**_** over to the girl.**

"**Hi-"**

"What should be her name" Lucy asked herself interrupting her own story.

"Finish the damn story, Lucy!" Gray yelled annoyed.

"Fine! Fine! "Lucy said then after a pause "Resume play!

"Lucy-!

"**Hi –Kimi" **

"Kimi?" Gray asked Lucy "Really?"

"You said to just get on with the story and Kimi was the first name I could think of!" Lucy shouted.

"I did but I'd expect you to come up with something not as stupid _as_ Kimi!" Gray yelled in response.

"Enough!" Erza said interrupting there fight "Just go with-"

"**Hi- Emma" Natsu greeted flustered. **

"**Hi-….." Emma greeted lazily.**

"**I-I was w-wondering if we could, like, h-hang o-out?" Natsu stuttered. Emma played with her hair think for a moment. **

"**No, you're weird and in order to become like my role model Lucy Fullbuster-**

"Lucy ,you're wasting my time" Gray grunted.

"Shhhh" Lucy ordered. 

"**-I need not be seen around weirdoes leave me alone loser!" Emma stomps away. **

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Natsu cries as it begins to rain.**

"Lucy it's been raining all day not just sense Natsu might have gotten rejected." Erza stated.

"I know but it adds suspense" Lucy said with a glint of sparkle in her eyes.

"2 things, 1. That story would only be true if we were trapped in a parallel universe and you were dying and 2. NATSU'S NINE!" Gray yelled.

"Sheesh, you didn't have to yell" Lucy said crossing her arms.

"Listen to me I know what happened" Gray said with a boastful grin.

**Gray's theory **

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**Natsu walking to class singing in his head**

'**Lalalala How am I going to torture my siblings today?'**

"**Hey you!" a bully said. "Give me all your lunch money!"**

"**oh no!, how I will defend myself?" Natsu asked stupidly. **

"**Don't worry little kid, you don't need to defend yourself when I'm around!" a very handsome and muscular voice yelled. **

"Oh my god, Gray if you do what I think your going to do I might have to kill you" Lucy stated.

"Continue with the story!" Erza ordered.

"**I'm the Ice alchemist and I'm here to save you!" Gray- I mean "The Ice alchemist" said. The "Ice Alchemist" put his hands together and shouted.**

"**Ice powers go!" Ice shot from his hands and froze the bully into a Popsicle. **

"**Oh, Iceman-!" Natsu cried with joy.**

"**-Alchemist! It's the Ice Alchemist, kid!" The "Ice Alchemist" corrected Natsu.**

"**Whatever, thanks for saving me Ice Alchemist kid! When I grow up I want to be just like you!" **

"**You could try but you will fail young boy and it's just the "Ice Alchemist!"!" The "Ice Alchemist" yelled.**

"Okay-Okay! Stop it!" Lucy yelled. "And you said I went too far?"

"I guess the "Ice Alchemist" thing was a little over bored, but what I meant was he was beat up or someone stole something from him" Gray stated.

"He probably just got a bad grade on a test" Erza said calmly.

"I doubt that Erza" Gray said trying to think of why Natsu is so depressed.

"Whatever made Natsu so sad must be really bad" Lucy said.

"What you talking about?" They all turned their heads to Natsu how got dressed in his pajamas.

"Why you're so sad" Erza said honestly.

"I'm not sad!" Natsu said smiling.

"Natsu cut the act, even Loke can see when your fake smiling and when you're really smiling" Lucy declared. Natsu stopped the fake smile and plopped down on the couch.

"If you want to know then ask"

"Why are you so sad?" Lucy asked.

"Why should I tell you!" Snickered Natsu.

"YOU JUST ASKED US TO ASK YOU!" Lucy yelled.

"I did? Must have slipped my mind."

"NATSU!"

"Tell me why your sad or else" Erza threatened.

"Yes ma-am" Natsu sighed. "Today right before school ended I was sent to the principal's office" Natsu exclaimed.

"There's a first time for everything" Lucy sighed.

"Did you beat someone up!" Gray asked hoping his little brother was following in his bullying footsteps.

"No! The reason I was sent there is because of Erza"

"Me!" Erza yelled.

"ERZA!" Gray and Lucy yelled.

" There was a man there ,he told me that he was from social services and he asked me a lot of questions about Erza ,he also asked me some about Gray and Lucy" Natsu said sadly. There was a silence in the air until Gray broke it.

"Oh Fu- "


	7. The SS Incident 2: Super Sister Incident

Natsu shoved the pillow over his head as Lucy petted his back trying to comfort him.

After Natsu regrettably told his siblings about his little visit from Social Services.

Erza and Gray began to fight which was more scary than weird. Gray, Lucy and Natsu were usually all scared of Erza but Gray stood up to her with anger.

He began yelling at her telling her it was her fault, Gray didn't usually lose his temper like this but it was something worth losing your temper over.

Natsu didn't know if he was just blaming Erza to blame someone or just plain angry.

But Gray wasn't what scared Natsu.

Erza did react when Gray began yelling at her she began yelling back, Natsu and Lucy both knew if they kept going on like this it would eventually get violent.

Lucy sighed, she knew if that if the two began actually fighting she would be the one to have to break them up.

She also knew how stubborn they could be she was almost afraid if she tried to stop them she would get hurt.

Natsu knew this as well but that's not what scared him either.

What scared him was he didn't get what was going on the social worker didn't explain it to him and if Erza and Gray were getting this worked up about it, it must be very bad.

Natsu took the pillow off his bed.

"Lucy, why are they fighting like this, I don't get it" Natsu said still holding his pillow.

Lucy looked at him teary eyes and hugged the pink haired 9 years old.

"You don't need to now, now it's time for bed," Lucy said.

"But-!"

'No but! Bed time!" Lucy interrupted as she got up and Natsu laid down on his bed.

Lucy covered Natsu with blankets and finished tucking him in.

"I can't fall asleep with their barking," Natsu stated.

"I'll try and fix that, if I can't I'll give you earmuffs," Lucy said turning off Natsu's light.

Lucy walked into the living room.

Or war ground.

"Maybe if you weren't always out doing this job you won't tell us about-!"

"If I didn't have that job you wouldn't have any food or a roof over your head and you wouldn't have those clothes you always strip off and leave everywhere and now that I think about it you cost us the most money!" Erza yelled.

"Me!" Gray yelled defensively

"Because that stupid stripping I had to put trackers on your clothes so when you lose them I could find them!"

"Maybe that's where you were spending all of the money," Lucy mumbled.

"Oh! I thought those trackers where to spy on us when your **never **home!" Gray yelled back.

Erza opened her mouth to yell back before Lucy said something first.

"Calm down you two! Natsu need to go to sleep and he can't well your yelling," Lucy hushed.

"Fine" Gray snickered.

"I understand" Erza stated.

Gray stomped past Lucy upstairs as he did he noticed a shirt of his on the ground and grabbed it.

Gray marched into Natsu and his own room.

He was about to slam the door when he remembered Natsu was asleep and instead shut the door quietly.

Gray crept quietly into his bed.

"Why were you so angry before?" Natsu asked tiredly.

"You're still awake?" Gray asked.

"You're trying to change the subject!" Natsu stated jumping up so he was sitting not lying on the bed.

"What subject?"

"What's going what was so important for you and Erza to fight over for so long" Gray than remembered Natsu was 9, he didn't even Social Services was.

He didn't know that if things didn't change he will be taken to a foster home as he and Lucy would be.

They might even be separated.

Gray shuddered at the thought.

Gray slowly and tiredly stood up and walked over to Natsu's bed where Natsu was sitting and sat next to him.

"Listen Natsu, everything's going to be fine," Gray reassured.

"That's not what you said when you were fighting with Erza," Natsu stated crossing his arm.

"You heard that?"

"Gray, the way you guys were yelling I would of heard you another country."

"I don't want you to be in another country…."

"What?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep."

"I want to talk!"

"No you don't.." Gray mumbled pushing Natsu onto his bed.

Gray stood up and laid down in his own.

"Don't tell me what to do! Tell me what's going on!"

"I can tell you one thing," Gray said closing his eyes, "If you don't start listening I won't be able to tell you anything….."

"What?" Natsu exclaimed hearing a bang on the wall from Lucy's direction.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked slowly turning his head towards Gray.

He could barely move at how tightly Gray put the blankets around Natsu.

Then Natsu heard Gray snoring.

"I'll just bother you in the morning," Natsu said turning to face the wall.

Very slowly.

As Gray listened and tried to fall asleep.

Next Morning

Gray woke up before Natsu and got dressed and then gently shook Natsu to wake him up.

"I was expecting my usual slap….." Natsu mumbled trying to wriggle his way out of the blankets.

Gray sighed as Natsu fell out of the bed.

Natsu scrambled to his feet and got dressed.

"Are you awake?" Lucy yelled across the wall.

"Yah," Gray replied lifting a poster of a girl to reveal Lucy's face behind it.

This was the way the three of them talked.

One night Gray had punched a hole in the wall between them.

So instead of telling Erza they- well that's a story for another time.

Maybe the 'flashback incident'.

Hmmmmmmm.

Just PM the autheresseseses's if you wanna know more.

They probably won't tell you though….

Let's get back to the story….

"Natsu dressed?" Lucy asked talking to gray.

"Yup," he replied as they both let their posters hit the wall.

The three of them met in the hallway.

"How do you think Erza is?" Lucy asked Gray as Natsu struggled to put on a sock.

"I don't give a damn," Gray replied as Natsu fell to the ground.

Finally getting that troublesome sock on.

Lucy sighed as Natsu jumped into oversized shoes.

"Those are mine!" Gray said taking them from under his brother's feet.

Natsu half smiled and put his own on.

"We don't have school today," Natsu said, "Why are we getting dressed?"

"The three of us are going to the park!" Lucy cheerfully sang.

"Ugh," Natsu and Gray said in unison.

The three of them walked down stairs to see a blue cat.

"What the heck is that?" Lucy asked.

"A cat?" Gray questioned.

"Aye!" It-meowed…..

"Ahhhhh!" Natsu screamed.

Then a scarlet haired girl with the initials SS on her shirt jumped out.

Wait.

It was Erza…..

"S?" Gray started.

"S?" Natsu and Lucy asked in unison.

"It stands for super sister!" she announced.

"This thing has hit her hard….." Lucy mumbled.

"What's the cat for?" Gray asked poking it with an umbrella.

"It's suppose to bring in positive sprits!" Super Sister exclaimed.

". . . ." were her siblings reactions.

Erza kept up her giant smile during the very

Very

Very

Awkward silence.

"What's for breakfast you ask!" Erza exclaimed, "Anything you wa-"

Then she realized the three of them had left.

They were in Gray's car already on their way to the park.

"What was that?" Gray exclaimed as

"Super sister…." Lucy mumbled as she and Gray fought over the music station.

"So Gray!" Natsu exclaimed, "You said you'd tell me what social services was!"

"A service that's social…."Lucy said.

"Gah!" Gray exclaimed, "They think Erza is an unfit guardian! They wanna take you away!"

"Oh….good to know…."

**Another** moment of awkward silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**We hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**

_~Peace out-Lana~_

**~~Rynn~~**


	8. The SS Incident 3: Jello Incident

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>The three went to the park.<p>

Natsu ran around like an idiot going on everything they had.

Gray walked around.

Flirting with every girl he could find.

Lucy just layed on a bench.

Then Natsu fell into the pond.

Gray and Lucy went running and fished him out.

He smiled as he hugged them getting them soaked.

Then they left.

* * *

><p>Gray's car pulled up in front of the Fullbuster house.<p>

The three of them got out of the car and walked to the front door.

Gray unlocked the door but as soon as he did he looked inside and quietly shut it.

"What is it?" Natsu asked noticing his older brother's odd behavior.

"Look" Gray told Lucy, ignoring Natsu.

Lucy peeked through the door and surprised showed on her face as she did.

"No way! Jello's here!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Shh!" Gray hushed.

Jello?" Natsu asked.

"How do I say this?" Gray thought in his mind.

"Erza's old….. flame," Gray said.

"What does flame mean?" Natsu asked.

Lucy bent down and whispered something in his ear.

A quick shiver ran through Natsu.

"Eww gross," Natsu mumbled pouting.

"What's he doing here?" Gray whispered to himself peeking through the door again.

"So what will happen to them?" Gray heard Erza ask.

"Gray will be sent to a boy's private school and Lucy will be sent to girls," The other voice answered.

Gray clenched his fists.

He didn't want to go to a private school.

Lucy and Natsu noticed Gray's frustration and both placed their ears on the door as well.

Except Gray shoved Natsu face away from the door.

He didn't want him to hear this.

He barely wanted Lucy to hear let alone himself.

Gray knew if he pushed Lucy away she'd cause so much noise and Erza and Jello would find them.

"Natsu will be sent to an orphanage or a foster home," That one pushed Gray beyond his limits.

This guy think he can send Lucy and him to different private schools and Natsu to be alone!

An orphan!

As if Gray was going to stand for that.

Gray ripped open the door ran straight up to the guy and went to punch him but, the guy was fast and quickly flipped Gray over him before he could lay a scratch on him.

Lucy and Natsu ran in.

"What the hell Jellel!" Gray screamed.

"Gray has anger issues", Jellel said writing that on a pad. Gray growled at that comment, "I should be going now", Jellel said getting up from their couch.

"Why are you here anyways! I thought you were a cop!" Gray barked getting up and wiping blood away from his lip.

"They needed someone who could fight for this case because of the rumors of how explosive this family is," Jellel stated.

"Explosive?" Gray yelled.

Jellel ignored him and walked by Natsu and Lucy, who watched the whole scene play out, as he left.

"That was Jello- I mean Jellel?" Natsu asked.

"He's changed," Lucy stated.

"No he hasn't" Gray exclaimed, "He's still the stuck up bastard that Erza used to date!"

"Gray!" Erza shouted.

"I agree with Erza this time," Lucy decided.

"He used to always call me a brat!" Gray yelled.

"You were-no _are_ one!" Erza stated.

"That's not the point!"

"It's true," Lucy and natsu mumbled in unison.

"Erza? Why was he here?" Natsu asked "If you two broke up…"

"I thought you already figured it out. Jellel is our case worker. He told me right now we're fine but he's going to check up on us every few weeks to see how were doing."

"Damn it!" Gray yelled, "I don't wanted that friggin bastard in our house again. I'm going to bury him in a hole next time I see that ass hole! Then I'm going to pour water over the hole and then dig him out and throw him in the ocean! Then throw him in a volcano!"

"What?" his three siblings said together.

Gray sighed.

"I'm going to kill him...," Gray translated.

"I'll help!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No!" Erza barked pushing the two to the ground, "No killing!-"

"Super sister wont allow it...," Gray mumbled.

"Damn right! We have to be on our best behaviors!" Erza exclaimed.

"Mhmm!" Lucy agreed.

"That's not going to be as easy as you think it should be..." Gray said.

"Thats' cause you're all monkeys!" Lucy said.

Gray looked up and her and shook his head.

"Shut up," Lucy replied walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Please review!**

**~~Rynn~~**

_~Peace out-Lana~_


	9. The Guest Room Incident

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>The next morning the four kids woke up and got ready for school.<p>

"Lucy!"Erza exclaimed, "Loke is here!"

"Coming!" Lucy replied and ran down the stairs.

Then Lucy tripped over Gray's underwear.

"Gray!" she exclaimed.

"Yah!" he said running down with his shirt in his hand.

"Put your shirt on...," Erza said.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"I tripped over you underwear!" Lucy exclaimed running out the door.

"Gray," Erza said grabbing him by the back of his shirt as he was about to run out, "Why were your underpants on the ground?"

"Eheheheheh," Gray started as he broke free from Erza, "Bye!" he yelled as he ran out of the house and started to walk or in this case run to school.

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed, "The bus is around the corner!"

"I'm coming!" Natsu said jumping down the stairs putting a shoe on.

"Unless you want me to drive you?"

"Hell no!"

"What did you just say...?"

"Bye!" then Natsu ran out and into the yellow bus in front of the house.

Erza sighed, "Shit...I forgot Super Sister..."

Erza walked out of the house and got into her car.

She immeiditly drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>*At school*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lucy," Loke said as he put his arm around her and walked into the school building.<p>

"Yes?" she asked him.

"I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well-"

* * *

><p><strong>*Later that day at the Fullbuster home*<strong>

* * *

><p>Everybody got home and Loke came in with Lucy.<p>

"Erza," he said, "Can I speak with you?"

"Sure Loke," the two walked out of the room as Gray, Lucy and Natsu sat down.

"What do you think he's asking her?" Gray said.

"IF HE CAN MARRY HER!" Natsu exclaimed throwing a paper airplane at Gray.

"Nah," Gray replied caching it and throwing it back to Natsu.

"He's asking if he can move in," Lucy replied.

The airplane flew right past Nasu as both and Gray's jaws dropped.

"Why?" Gray asked her.

"Because he's having a hard time keeping up on his rent and the 'king' as he calls him. His landlord is yelling at him and stuff. So a few weeks ago Erza offered to have him stay here. Loke has a job and stuff so she said as long as she helps around the house and gives a bit of money every month he can stay."

"He's moving into your room?" Natsu said.

"I didn't know you two were like that. Name the first kid after me."

"No! He's not moving into my room!" Lucy exclaimed as Erza and Loke walked out.

"He's moving into the guest bedroom," Erza said.

"WE HAVE A GUEST ROOM?" Gray and Natsu yelled.

"Yes."

"THANK WHY ARE WE SHARING A BEDROOM?"

"Because. Natsu can't be trusted in with own room."

"What...?" Natsu said his eyes dropping.

"If you guys are so against Loke moving into the guest room I guess nobody will get it..."

"YES!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed.

"And Loke will move into your room."

"No! He can stay in the guest room!"

"Looks like you boys have come to your senses. Okay Loke, Lucy, and Gray head over to Loke's now. Natsu you're helping me clear out the guest room. he moving truck will be there in 3 hours so get to packing!"

"Right!" everybody agreed.

Loke, Gray, And Lucy ran to Loke's car and left.

Then Erza and Natsu went to the guest room.

"It's so big!" Natsu exclaimed looking around.

"Natsu let's start," Erza said bringing in boxes.

Natsu started going through draws and pouring stuff into the boxes.

Random toys, spare change, and pictures.

Until he came across one of a man and women.

The man had dark black hair and brigh blue eyes.

While the women had bright red hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Erza?" Natsu asked walking over to her.

"Yes Natsu?" she replied.

"Who are they?"

Erza mouth slightly opened as she blinked her eyes rapidly to stop them from tearing.

"That's mother and father..."

"Oh."

Then Natsu shock his head and pretended to pu the picture in the box but he stuck it in his pocket.

He'd never seen his parent before.

Erza didn't put any pictures of them around.

Gray said I was because everytime she saw one she'd start crying like a big baby.

Erza and Natsu finished and moves the boxes into the closet as the moving truck pulled up.

They all quickly moved Loke in.

Then he lived with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe sorry for the badness and shortness of this!<strong>

**I will make up for it with the next chapter!**

**Btw its coming out so late because our computer is broken.**

**I'm at a friends house!**

**~~Rynn~~**


	10. The Egg Incident 1: Partners

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>It was about a week since Loke moved in when the school (AN That all of them go to) deicded to have a 'fun' little project.

They decided to pair up the students and give them an egg to watch.

To pretend that the egg was their baby and they were the parents.

Now we will go to when the Fullbuster's got home after the assignments.

Gray walked inside scowling with Juvia latched to his arm.

Lucy walked in with the new kid Rogue.

Erza walked in with Mystogon and Natsu walked in alone.

"CODE STALKER!" Natsu exclaimed seeing Juvia.

"She's my-partner," Gray said angry and upset.

"Speaking of partners where's yours Natsu?" Erza asked eyeing Mystogon.

"Well..."Natsu started, "My class has an uneven number of boys and girls."

"So what idiot did you get stuck with?" Gray asked trying to shake of Juvia.

"Well-"

Then he walked in.

"The world has shunned me once again," Zeref spoke.

Then Erza, Gray, and Lucy broke out screaming.

Zeref was the scary nine year old in there school.

"Gray's screaming!" Juvia exclaimed, "Than Juvia must scream too!"

Then she started screaming at a glass breaking, ear shattering pitch.

"Juvia stop!" Gray exclaimed.

"Can we get this done with?" Rogue asked Lucy.

"It's a week long project Rogue," Lucy replied.

"Then let's go-Honey..."

Rogue put his arm around Lucy as Loke and Aries walked in.

"What the hell is going on!" Loke exclaimed running and grabbing Lucy away from Rogue.

"It's the egg project Loke," Lucy replied, "Don't flip out."

"How can I not flip out! You brought him home!"

Lucy stared at him and then looked at Aries.

"Why'd you bring her then!"

"Eheheheh...," Than Loke ran out of the house pulling Aries behind him.

Lucy sighed.

"Why did they find it funny to pair me with you?" Erza asked Mystogon.

"Because you're in love with me," he replied.

"Gray! Gray! Gray! Gray! Gray!" Juvia chanted.

"What the hell to you want?"

"I love you!"

Gray sighed, "I'll be right back. I have to pee."

"Juvia will come! Juvia is good with water!

"Get away from me!"

Then those two ran out.

Natsu looked at Zeref.

Zeref looked back.

"Let's go to the park husband," Natsu said.

"Why do I have to be the boy..."

"That's kind of the good thing. I thought maybe you'd say something positive..."

"There is nothing positve in this world of death. The world is rejecting me once again..."

"Let's go," Natsu said starting to drag Zeref out.

"Juvia get out!" Gray yelled from the bathroom.

"But Gray! Juvia loves you! This will be my first time seeing you naked! It will be magical."

"But I have to pee! How is that magical! And it's never going to happen! Get out!"

"But Juvia loves Gray!"

"Get out!"

"If thats what Gray wants Juvia is okay with that," she said as she left the bathroom.

Gray sighed.

"Where do you wanna go?" Lucy asked Rogue while leaning on the wall.

"Lets go to the park," Rogue replied walking out, "That's where your little brother went anyways."

"Okay."

Rogue and Lucy left the house and made their way to the local park.

* * *

><p>"Zeref!" Natsu exclaimed, "How about you go on the swing the the egg!"<p>

"Okay..," Zeref replied.

Zeref picked up the egg and sat on the swing

Then Natsu started to push him.

Then Zeref fell off of the swing.

"The world rejects me once again!" he exclaimed in a dramatic way.

"Geez," Natsu mumbled.

Then Zeref started to cry.

"N-no don't..."

"The world rejects me again! Everything hates me! Natsu! You must be the one to kill me!"

"Zeref..." Natsu said aloud, "Geez this guy is weird, " he thought in his mind.

* * *

><p>"Gray!" Juvia said, "Shall we make another child!"<p>

"Hell no!" Gray yelled as Juvia started to chase him.

"Gray! Gray junior wants me to hold you!"

"You named it?"

"I named her!"

"You named a girl Gray?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>"Should we name our egg?" Lucy asked Rogue.<p>

"Sure...," he replied.

"What about Aaron!"

"Fine..."

"Ahhhh! You piss me off so much!"

* * *

><p>"So Erza... whatcha feel like doing?" Mystogon asked.<p>

"Leave me alone," she said walking away.

* * *

><p>"Zeref," Natsu said poking him, "Are you alive?"<p>

"The world has rejectected me...It doesnt matter."

"I'm going to die."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Please review!**

**~~Rynn~~**


	11. The Egg Incident 2: Zeref Sleeps Over

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Zeref!" Natsu said shaking him, "Zeref!"<p>

"What do you want?" Zeref asked getting up and walking into a corner.

Natsu sighed, "It's late i'm going to head home. You should too."

Natsu started to walk off when he heard Zeref say,

"I don't have a home."

"Why?"

"Everything and everybody around me always-dies."

"Then you could stay at my house!" Natsu exclaimed.

"R-really?" Zeref asked stopping his crying and wiping his eyes.

"Yes."

Then the two started to walk to the Fullbuster house and Zeref tripped on a rock.

He fell to the ground and banged his hands on it.

"The world has shunned me once again!" Zeref cried.

"God help me..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy tiredly woke up a bit early and wondered down stairs.<p>

She walked into the living room. turned on the TV, and sat on the couch.

"What is this heavy weight that has been put onto me?" she heard, "The world has rejected me again!"

"What!" she screamed.

Then Loke ran out (He's on the first floor next to the kitchen).

"What?" he exclaimed.

"The couch called me fat!"

"What?"

Loke walked over to the couch and lifted the blanket to find Zeref.

Loke sighed.

"Natsu!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>When Loke yelled Gray and Natsu woke up.<p>

"What did you do this time to get Loke pissed?" Gray asked standing up.

"Oh no!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What?"

Then Natsu bolted out of the room followed by Gray.

They ran down stairs to see Loke, Lucy, and Zeref.

"Did you ask Erza if he could stay here?" Loke asked.

"N-no..." Natsu replied.

"Idiot," Gray and Lucy said in unison.

"The world has shunned me again...," Zeref said.

"How is that shunning you?" Lucy asked.

"Because Natsu is so embaressed by me that he won't even ask her..."

"No she was asleep. You don't wa-"

Then Erza walked out.

"What's going on here?" she asked grinding her teeth.

"N-nothing...," eveyrbody but Zeref replied.

"The world is shunning me again!" Zeref cried.

"What's he doing here?" Erza asked.

"He didn't have a place to go," Natsu replied.

"Okay then. Loke start coffee please."

"Got it," Loke replied as he and Lucy walked into the kitchen.

"Gray. Put some damn clothes on!"

"G-got it!"

Then Gray ran upstairs.

"Natsu and Zeref go and eat something," Natsu nodded and dragged Zeref along.

The two sat down and put their egg on the table on a napkin.

In the middle of breakfest there was a knock at the door.

Loke got up to get it.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Juvia!"

"Gray!" Loke yelled still not opening the door, "Your girlfriend is here!"

"What the hell!" Gray said coming down the stairs.

"GRAY HAS A GIRLFRIED! THAT IMPOSSIBLE!THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Natsu exclaimed.

"My wish has come true!" Zeref said.

"I have a girlfriend?" Gray asked opening the door.

"Gray!" Juvia exclaimed.

Then Gray slammed the door in her face.

"I'll use the window!" she mumbled.

"What's for breakfest?" Gray asked sitting.

Then Juvia crawled in their skylight.

"How'd she get on the roof!" Lucy exclaimed.

"She climbed...?" Natsu asked, "Shes like a super hero!"

"If Juvia was a super hero Juvia would be a wizard! Juvia would be able to use water!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Yah and I'd be able to use ice magic!" Gray exclaimed.

"Yah and I have these magic keys that summon spirits!" Lucy said.

"And i'm one of her spirits!" Loke said.

"And I can change my weapons and armor," Erza stated.

"And i'd be able to eat fire and use fire and i'd have been raised by a dragon! And i'd have hated Gray, I would never call Lucy by her name, Happy wouldf talk and fly, Erza would scare me even more then she does, and zeref would want me to kill him!" Natsu exclaimed.

"...He does that already...," Lucy mumbled.

"And I would bring death to whatever comes near me...," Zeref mumbled as he looked like he was about to cry.

"...Don't you already do that?" Natsu replied giving him and odd look.

"Don't get any closer or I might kill you," Zeref said flipping his hair, "The world as rejected me once again."

Everyone sighed.

Then their door slammed open and everybody looked over.

Gray stood up and ran over to the person and...punched him in the face.

"What the hell?" Erza yelled getting up and running over.

"It's Jellal! I hate him!" Gray replied.

"No it isn't! It's Mystogon! Why would you punch him if he's our social worker!"

"Cause I hate him!"

"Gray...That doesn't help..."

"He's my brother," Mystogan said.

'So you know what were talking about," Gray replied.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"I don't," Natsu said as everyone looked.

"You're so stupid," Gray said.

"I ahve the freedom! The freedom of speech!"

"Oh yeah! Then I have the freedom to hit you!"

"No you don't," Lucy mumbled.

"Well this country is a democracy! So I can do whatever I want!" Natsu yelled.

"Look!" Erza stated, "This country may be a democracy but this house is a dictatorship!"

"Than I can be a princess?" Lucy asked.

"No Lucy," Loke said, "That's a monarchy."

"I don't want a monarch!"

"What's a momarch?" Juvia asked.

"It's a butterfly! Lucille is afraid of butterflies!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm not afraid of butterflies! And don't call me Lucille!"

"Then you're afraid of butterfly nets!"

"What?" Loke exclaimed.

"No! I want butterflies to put in Lucy's room to scare her!"

"How would that help?" Zeref asked looking up from the corner he went into.

"It wouldn't!"

"But they're so pretty," Lucy said.

"And cute!" Juvia said.

"And delcious!" Natsu yelled.

"What?" everybody replied.

"Cake is delcious...," Erza mumbled.

"Really?" Mystogon asked.

"Okay! Enough talk about cakes!" Erza stated.

"We weren't talking about cakes...," everybody said.

"Everbody go to your rooms and get changed!"

Everybody started to walk out.

"Juvia will come with Gray!"

"HELL NO!" Gray yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**I just relized we forgot to write about the eggs...**

**Oops...**

**Well its going to be a long egg incident!**

**~Rynn~**

ღ****(｡◕‿****Lana****‿◕｡)ღ****


	12. The Egg Incident 3:With A Pencil?

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>After all of the problems in the morning every headed off to school.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy and Rogue~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now as you all know the project will be over tommorow," the teacher said, "So today I would like you all to write an essay, about how the week went and the challanges you ran into."<p>

Lucy turned to Rogue.

"Well what challanges would you say we ran into?" she said.

He leaned over to her and whisper into her ear, "Breaking the egg mulible times."

"Well we can't say that!" she replied.

He looked at her with annoyed eyes, "Do you think I don't know that?"

"Hmph. Let's just write the stupid essay."

* * *

><p><strong>Gray and Juvia~<strong>

* * *

><p>"For the conclusion you have to write a 1000 word essay on the events that went on over the week. For right now I'd like you all to write on your own pieces of paper some things that happened over the week that you can write about," the teacher said.<p>

Gray and Juvia both took out a pencil and piece of paper.

As they started to write Gray looked up for a moment and at the egg.

"Juvia...," he said.

"Yes Gray," she replied.

"...Why is there a picture of my face on the egg," he said with his eyes opened wide, " A baby picture of me...Where di you get that...?"

"Well Juvia broke into your hosue about a month ago and went through the pictures and Juvia found really cute ones of you! And some were naked..." she sighed happily.

"Juvia!"

"Yes my love?"

"-Just finish writing..."

* * *

><p><strong>Erza and Mystogon~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I would like you each to write your own essays about this week. Exactly what happened and your thoughts and feeling about it. Tommorow you will read both of them to the class and we can see what happened exactly. Now get to work," the teacher said.<p>

Erza and Mystogon started to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu and Zeref~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now class," the teacher started, "I want all of you to write down one thing that brought your team down that week and then trade papers. Then both of you can write a few paragraphs about why those to things got in the way. Now get to work!"<p>

Natsu and Zeref quickly wrote down the thing that got in the way.

Natsu held the paper to his chest.

"On three we put both papers down and look," he said.

"Okay..." Zeref replied.

"Three," Natsu said as they put the papers down at the same time.

Natsu looked both over and got a confused look on his face.

Both of the papers said, "Zeref."

"You think you got in the way?" Natsu said.

"You think so too..." Zeref replied.

"Well yeah! I mean you getting 'shunned' and 'rejected' so many times was a bit annoying.

"I'm annoying? I have been rejected again! Not by the world but by my killer!"

"...Killer?"

"Yes! You are the one who must kill me! So take this and kill me!" Zeref exclaimed holding out his hand with a pencil in it.

"With a pencil?"

"Yes!"

"I don't think that going to work so well. I think it'd be more likely that you'll get caught in the middle of a war between symmetrical dolphins and astroguinical penguins and you'll die."

"So your saying its possible!"

"No Zeref..."

"The world has shunned me again!"

"How on earth is that considered being shunned..."

Zeref than started to cry, "I've been rejected because youj don't consider that being shunned!"

"Here," Natsu said holding out his hand with a pencil in it, "Please kill me."

* * *

><p>That Saturday after school had ended the day before the Fullbusters and Loke all layed in the living room tired from the day before.<p>

**(A/N I'm not writing what happened on Friday because 1. We already have to other chapters in the works to post and 2. I'm to lazy...Maybe another time...)**

Then Zeref walked inside.

"Why are you here?" Erza asked.

"Natsu said I could stay here for as long as I wanted to," Zeref said walking into a corner.

"Why'd he do that?" Loke whispered to Gray.

"He probably feels rejected because Natsu didn't ask Erza," Gray whispered back.

"Well than," Erza said walking over to Zeref, "You can stay in the other guest bedroom!"

"OTHER GUEST BEDROOM!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed.

"Yes," Erza replied as her and Zeref left the room.

"You guys have lived in this house and didn't know there was a guest bedroom let alone two?" Loke asked.

Gray and Natsu then stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed!<strong>

**On our profile there is now a poll to vote for a charecter you would like to see more of.**

**You get 5 votes!**

**Go vote now and if I forgot anyone message me!**

**Next chapter will be out soon!**

**~~Rynn~~**


	13. The Home Alone Incident: Loke Style

It was 9 o'clock in the morning when Natsu woke up and wondered out of Gray and his bedroom.

Then he fell down the stairs-waking up Loke.

Loke jumped out of his bed and ran to the stairs.

"What happened?" he exclaimed.

"A Firefly pushed me down the stairs."

"Seriously…..Is that the best you could come up with?"

"I'm tired and I'm hungry. Where's Lucille? I want her to make me and Rongo are

hungry."

"….Ron-go?"

"He's my firefly!"

"…"

Natsu looked to his left, "I know Rongo! He is cool but-He can get annoying!"

"Why are you talking about me? And who are you talking too?"

"Stop eavesdropping on Rongo and my convos!"

"I don't think I can handle this….." Loke mumbled to himself walking away from Natsu

and-Rongo.

/FLASBACK TIME!/

"Loke!" Erza yelled.

Loke stumbled out of his room.

"What is it?" he asked trying not to piss her off.

"We're going on vacation!" she said.

"Where are we going?" Loke replied.

"We. No. Just Gray, Lucy, and I. We need bonding time!"

"Help me," Lucy mouthed to Loke.

"What exactly do you guys do on your vacations?" Loke asked.

"We bond," Erza said flatly.

Gray shook his head no, "She almost kills us…..," he thought to himself, "Every. Single.

Time"

"So…..I'm alone with Natsu?" Loke asked.

"Have fun!" Erza exclaimed as she picked up Gray and Lucy and ran out the door.

/FLASHBACK IS OVER!/

Natsu and 'Rongo' walked into the kitchen and climbed on top of the counter.

Loke walked into the kitchen to see him breaking plates.

"Crap," Loke thought throwing Natsu over is shoulder.

"YOU FORGOT RONGO!" Natsu yelled.

Loke furrowed his eyebrows and reached to where he pulled Natsu from.

He put his hand around the air and put it over his other shoulder.

"Hi Rongo!" Natsu waved to the other side of Loke's back.

"How did Erza think I could handle this?" Loke asked himself.

"Because Erzo trusts you!"

"Erzo?"

"Yes, Loka!"

"You're one seriously messed up child."

"Cool story bro, needs more dragons."

"There were no dragons!"

"Loka….I want you to think about what I just said slowly"

"Shut up…."

Loke placed Natsu onto the couch and walked into the kitchen.

He grabbed some chocolate and shoved it into Natsu mouth and threw some into the air for, 'Rongo'.

"why'd you do that?" Natsu asked..

"For Rongo…."

"Rongo left…"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Eat the damned food and then we're going out. I have football practice today," Loke exclaimed walking out of the room and going into his.

Natsu furrowed his eye brows and went up to his and grays bedroom to get ready.

He walked in and shut the door behind him.

He was about to go to his closet but then he stopped and turned around 180 degrees.

Then walked into Gray's with a devious smile.

A few minutes later

"Natsu!" Loke screamed, "Ready?"

Then Natsu walked downstairs in Gray's clothes.

The shirt was way to big and so was everything else.

The only thing holding up the pants was a small rubber band, on the verge of breaking.  
>He wore Gray's soccer cleats, tracking mud everywhere.<p>

Loke sighed, "Lets go."

Natsu waddled after Loke as they left the house and went to his car.

Natsu sat in the front seat.

"No," Loke said grabbing his arm and tossing him in the back seat.

"Fine then, "Natsu said pulling two seatbelts over himself.

"You only need one….."

"I don't know if you can drive or not…."

"You've been in the car with me before!"

"Yeah! But Lucy was here! With her weight she could weigh down this car so we don't get into an accident with your lousy driving!"

"Natsu…I can drive," Loke sighed pulling out of the driveway.

"No you can't!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I can!"

The car went silent.

Loke drove down the street.

As they went a cat in a frog suit walked **(A/N Crawled? Limped? Idk xD) **out in front of the car.

Loke's face went pale and his eyes widened.

He braked on the car and smashed into a tree.

He crawled into the back seat as the air bag came out.

"See….you can't drive," Natsu said.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short and stupid and bad...<strong>

**Another chapter is coming out later tonight or tomorrow.**

**So if you remember I put up a poll on our profile to vote for who you would like to see more of.**

**One of the most voted answers was...Natsu.**

**I love you guys so much :')**

**Please vote if you already have not**

**Much love~**

**~~Rynn~~**


	14. Sleeping Incident 1: Daddy Incident

"Erza!" Gray shouted. Lucy, Loke and Natsu had all just walked into their home.

"I said no, Grayfious!" Erza shouted back.

"Grayfious….?" Lucy and Loke said in unison.

"Grayfious! (Pronounced Gray- Fi –ous) " Natsu said laughing like a maniac.

"Yes, all of us have very long names." Erza answered.

Natsu was still laughing.

"So Lucille is your real name, Lucy?" Loke asked his girlfriend.

"No, Lucy's real name is Lucyiaullie. (Pronounced Luc- yi –aul -lie)" Erza corrected.

Natsu fell to the floor laughing harder.

"And Natsu's?" Loke asked.

"Mizunatsuchikuketsuektear(Pronounced Muzu –natsu –chiku-ketsu-e- tear)"

"Mines the only cool one!" Natsu said catching his breath.

Then he started coughing from laughing so much.

Gray came over and hit him on the head.

"You know," Loke said "When someone's coughing you hit them on the back."

"I know."

"I thought you might."

"So why were you fighting?" Lucy asked.

"Erzaillously (Pronounced Erza-il-lous-ly), is being thick headed."

Natsu had to restrain himself from laughing at Erza's name.

She would kill him if he did.

She would kill them all.

"Why?" Lucy dared to ask.

"I got a call from dad-"Gray said.

"Dad's dead." Natsu interrupted, he stopped laughing and because of the look on his face Loke put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, that's what she wants you to believe." Gray said pointing to Erza. "I got a call from him."

"I'm your dad!" Erza yelled.

"I thought you were there sister?" Loke asked.

"I'm that two!"

"I thought you were mom?" Lucy asked.

"That two!"

"I thought you were a dictator?" Natsu asked.

"I'm that two!" Erza yelled again.

"You know saying "That two" implies there are only two things but that isn't only two things, you're going to have to give one up to our real dad!" Gray yelled.

"..But she would still have three then…" Lucy noticed, but no one heard.

"Real dad?" Natsu asked.

There was a spark of hope in his eyes.

"Yes," Gray said, even though Erza was threatening to kill with a glare for telling Natsu "He's still alive."

"Well he's not to me!" Erza yelled punching the wall.

Her fist went through it.

Natsu's mouth made an O shape.

Erza took her bloody fist from the wall.

She shook the blood off and said.

"I'm going out." Erza then grabbed Lucy's purse from her and slammed the door.

"My purse…." Lucy said.

"Loke, go by Lucy a pretty dress. Lucy, find something old of mine to put on Natsu. Natsu, take a shower." Gray ordered.

"And you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to make a call."

"To who?"

"Dad."

"You know," Loke stated "When Erza finds out she's going to kill you."

"I'm aware of that, just don't let her find out."

"So you're saying were doing this behind Erza's back?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," Gray answered.

"Yah!"

* * *

><p>The door bell rang.<p>

"Loke!" Natsu yelled running downstairs in a white shirt black dress pants "Look how cool I look!"

Natsu opened the door but it wasn't Loke behind it.

"…" Natsu couldn't say anything.

"Hello there Natsu," The man at the door had dark black hair and bright blue eyes, he looked like Gray.

"You remember me?" Natsu didn't even know why he said but he did.

"Of course, I would recognize your pink hair anywhere. It's just like your mothers." The man laughed.

"..You know my mother?" Natsu asked.

"Of course, I mean we did have a baby together." The man said.

Natsu kicked his right leg.

"How dare you have a baby with my mother!" I dD

"Actually I had four," The man said.

Natsu kicked him again.

"Well you can't have anymore!" Then something sparkled in Natsu's eyes "oh! That rhymes!"

The man laughed.

"You're just like your mother."

"You knew my mother?" Natsu asked again, quickly forgetting about their previous conversation.

The man laughed again.

"Hey," Natsu yelled "Stop laughing at me!"

Gray ran out because of all the yelling.

A smile spread across his face.

"Hi ….dad" Gray wasn't used to saying the last part.

"Oh, Gray!" The man smiled "You grew up so much from the last time I saw you."

"I was only eight years old" Chuckled Gray. Then Lucy came running out in a bath towel.

"Is Loke here, with my dress?" She asked in a hurry, and then she saw her dad.

"Daddy…" She said, and then she took a step back and ran upstairs.

Natsu followed her.

* * *

><p>Lucy had locked the door to her room.<p>

"Lucy?" Natsu asked knocking on the door.

"Lucy?" He asked again.

"What!" She spit out.

"Are you alright?"

"No," Lucy cried "I'm not I don't know what I was thinkng, facing dad again!"

"Well then do what I'm doing," Natsu suggested.

"Which is?"

"I've never met Dad as far as I could remember so to me this is starting a clean slate."

"Okay, a clean slate," Lucy took a deep breath in from the other side of the door. "But I still have nothing to where!"

"Where something of Erza's!"

"She'll kill me!"

"So, she kills us all the time!"

"Good point."

* * *

><p>Natsu came running downstairs, Gray and their father were on the couch talking.<p>

"So you go to Fairy Tail academy, I used to there when I was young," Their father mused "It's where I met your mother."

"Was it love at first sight?" Lucy asked following Natsu who had plopped down on the couch next to Gray.

"No," Their father laughed "She punched me for hitting on her."

"You hit a girl?" Natsu asked in shock.

Their father laughed "You're just as Gray described you on the phone."

Natsu wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not.

The night went on.

Loke came and their father gave him and Lucy their wedding vows early.

And then their father left.

But Erza never came home.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>The door bell rang.<p>

Gray rushed to it.

Erza still wasn't home by then.

But she was at the door.

"You're home!" Natsu said running in front of Gray and hugging his sister.

"Where were you last night?" Gray asked.

"You mean well you were with your father?" Erza asked.

"You mean our father?" Lucy corrected but Erza didn't pay attention.

"Where were you?" Gray asked again. Erza didn't reply but instead bent down to Natsu.

"Did you have a good time yesterday?" She asked. Natsu nodded saying.

I did ,I hope that does'nt upset you."

Erza smiled.

"Well it does'nt ,I had a good time last night too." Erza smiled, she acted as if she didn't care about their father anymore.

So of course Gray was suspicious.

Then Gray put the pieces to together.

She went out for the whole night, came back in the afternoon and had fun last night.

"You slept with Jellal!" Gray screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What does 'slept with' mean?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Nothing!" Lucy responded.

"Natsu," Lucy said "Go upstairs-"

"Wait-"

"No buts!" Lucy interrupted.

"You said butt!" Natsu laughed, as Lucy pushed him up the stairs.

"Please tell me you didn't." Gray begged.

"…" Erza didn't respond.

"I'll kill him…" Gray trailed off with a murdering look in his eyes.

"No killing!" Erza barked.

"Details ,please!" Screeched Lucy.

"No!" Erza responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will probably be what happened to Erza after she left and what happens after she gets back .Will Gray actually kill Jellal? And did Erza actually do it? Tell us what you think in a review and also tell us what you should happen next.<strong>

ღ**(****｡****◕‿****Lana****‿◕****｡****)****ღ**


	15. Sleeping Incident 2:Story Incident

"Just tell me what happened!" Gray attempted to order his sister as she tucked Natsu in.

It was 10:30 PM and Gray had been bugging Erza about it sense she got home.

He really wanted to know; he doesn't trust Jellal and never will.

And if he did anything with Erza- Gray was serious about he said in the previous chapter.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Natsu asked as Erza kissed him on the forehead.

"Because Natsu, you should never trust your brothers with anything unless there younger and scared of you." Erza said ignoring Gray.

"But Grays younger than you and-"

"I'm not scared of her." Gray interrupted.

"Good night Natsu," Erza said shutting him and Gray's door.

As soon as she did Gray ran over to Natsu's bed.

"Tell me what happened and I'll cook you dinner tomorrow." Gray bribed.

"Hey!" Natsu defended "Don't threaten me; I was going to tell you anyway. Erza told me not to when she left."

Gray looked at his brother anxiously; a quirk about Natsu is whenever you tell him not to something he had to do it.

"So here's what happened"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to when Erza left.<strong>

* * *

><p>Erza slammed the door and jumped into her car.<p>

She put her key in it and drove away.

Erza didn't know where to go so she went to the park.

Erza sat down on the bench but then remembered her bloody fist.

She looked at he hand and knew she had no choice but to go back home to clean it up.

Then she got a call.

"_Hey Erza ,it's Loke I just wanted to warn you Gray invited your father over for the night ,bye"_

"Thanks Loke," Erza sighed, bringing her head down and rolling her eyes to the floor.

"I thought he was dating your sister?" Jellal asked as he sat down next to Erza on the bench.

"Jellal?" Erza said looking up at her ex. And social worker.

"Why are you here?" Erza asked, even though she didn't mind his presence.

"Well," Jellal said, I was about to leave work when I received a call that a scarlet haired woman was in the park with blood on her fist."

Erza did a light smile.

"In case you're wondering, which you probably are, I didn't kill someone."

"So then it's yours?" Jellal asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah," Erza replied.

"What happened, did someone do that too you?" Jellal asked in panic.

Erza did a small laugh; even though they weren't going out anymore she still cared so much for him and him the same for her.

"No, I punched a wall."

"Ya know," Jellal mused "That would sound weird and unreal too anyone who hasn't dated you."

Erza took a deep sigh

"I think just meeting me would be enough proof."

Jellal laughed but then became serious.

"Mind me asking why you punched a wall?"

"Gray. He got a call from dad."

"You called Gray?" Jellal asked knowing about her declaring she is the sister, mother, dad and dictator.

"The real one." Erza corrected.

Jellal's face hardened, he knew all about how their dad left after their mom died. He and Erza did date for five years.

"Let me guess, he's the reason you're not home being bandaged up by a worried Lucy?" Jellal knew about her siblings as well.

"Yeah ,I think I'm going to rent a hotel room for the night."

"Really?" Jellal said ,he was expecting Erza would just go in there and give their dad a piece of her mind but instead she said.

"I just can't face him."

"You know what," Jellal said with a smile "You could stay at my place."

Erza turned her head and looked at him .

"But then what will I do for you?"

"Huh?"

"Equilvent Exchange, don't tell me you don't remember?" Erza mused crossing her arms.

Jellal laughed.

"It's hard to remember something that happened, I don't know eight years ago."

Before Erza and Jellal began to date, they were best friends.

Erza and Jellal looked at each other with smiles and laughed again together.

"Come on," Jellal said getting up "Where taking my car."

"And leaving mine, I do not think so!" Erza defended.

"I would agree with you but I need to fix up your hand before I let you drive anywhere."

Erza looked at him for a moment before muttering "Fine."

* * *

><p>As they sat in Jellal's car Erza said.<p>

"This car hasn't changed."

"Well it's only been a year, sense ya know." Jellal said referring to their break up.

"Well it's been 10 minutes sense you haven't answered my question. What do you want in return for letting me stay over?" Erza asked.

"I know exactly what I want," Smiled Jellal "You have to watch "The R System" with me."

The R System was the movie they went to see on their first date when they were 13.

It was the only movie Erza was scared of.

* * *

><p>"And what happened after that!" Gray screamed in a low whisper.<p>

Natsu was getting slower because he was getting tired.

"Erza and Jellal went out to dinner and then watched the movie, Erza fell asleep half way through and she slept on Jellal. That's all." Natsu explained yawning right after.

Gray took a deep sigh saying,

"Thank god," Gray got up and walked over to his bed.

"And one more thing!" Natsu said, Gray turned.

"Erza's going on a date with Jellal tomorrow."

"What? How'd you know that?" Gray asked.

"Lucy told me." Natsu said turning around closing his eyes and snuggling up to his pillow.

"Lucy!" Gray said as he opened the poster that kept the hole between the walls secret.

"What?" Lucy asked, she had eyes under her eyes and look exhausted.

"Erza told you what happened on her date?" Gray knew that it was possible that Erza twisted the story for Natsu's sake being a nine year old.

"Yeah, what Natsu told you is true." Lucy said.

"How do you know she didn't lie to you?"

"She didn't tell me, she told Loke and swore him to secrecy."

"So how did you find out?"

"I'm very persuasive."

"I hope that persuasiveness makes me an uncle." Gray smirked.

Lucy blushed and put the poster back.

Now Gray knew this was true.

No one lies to Loke.

* * *

><p><strong>Thansk for the reviews and thank Master of the Hellish Yard for helping me with the idea ,I kinda had a little writers block. Sorry if its short ,I'm real tired. And tommarow I start working on the vampire incident and no ,there are no real vampires except in Natsu's imagination. And sorry to all the Zerf fans that missed him in this chapter ,dont worry he'll be real special in the next.<strong>

ღ**(****｡****◕‿****Lana****‿◕****｡****)****ღ**


	16. The Vampire Zeref Incident

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled running into his sister's room.

"What do you want?" Lucy snapped she was writing in something.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"NOTHING!" Lucy screamed then regained her composure "What do you want?"

"I have some very big news. But it has to be kept a secret." Natsu signals Lucy to come closer to him so he could whisper.

"No." She said firmly.

"Fine," Natsu mumbled "Zeref's a vampire!"

"Oh my son of a Fullbuster." Lucy cursed.

"Oh," Natsu said in a tattle telly way "You cursed in front of me!"

"Sense when has are name been a curse word?" Lucy asked.

"Since when hasn't it been?" Natsu said.

Lucy nodded in approval .

"So what made you believe Zeref is a vamp?" Lucy asked.

"Well, 1. I've never seen him in day light."

Lucy nodded, not remembering what happened only 4 chapters ago.

"2. He doesn't eat garlic or pumpkin seeds."

"Who eats pumpkin seeds?"

"I dunno."

"3. He's always in black." Natsu pointed out.

Lucy nodded again.

"4. He wants to die."

Lucy looked strangely at Natsu.

"If he's dead already than why would he want to die again?"

"Because when he was first sired he was evil but then got a soul and saw all the evil deeds he done and wants to die but is too scared to kill himself." Natsu said as if it was the most basic thing in the world.

"Natsu," Lucy reminded.

"What?"

"Hasn't Zeref already tried to kill himself?"

"Really," Natsu said with sarcasm "Like I'm supposed to believe that."

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

* * *

><p><em>Natsu sitting down on the couch watching T.V, Zeref comes over.<em>

"_Natsu, would it be okay if I died?"_

"_Yeah," Natsu waved his hand as Zeref telling him to leave whatever." _

"_Okay," Zeref walks into the kitchen takes a knife and is about to stab himself. _

_Lucy and Loke walk downstairs. _

_Loke runs over and stops Zeref._

_Lucy slaps him._

"_Keep it down; I'm trying to watch something!" Natsu yelled back not even looking over._

* * *

><p>Flash back over.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't remember that…." Natsu said.<p>

"Fullmetal Alchemist: Conquer of Shamballa premiere. "Lucy not even looking at him.

Natsu gets a dazzled look in his eyes.

"See," Lucy said "Now do you re-"

"Shut up!" Natsu interrupted "I'm still thinking about it!"

Lucy face palmed.

* * *

><p>"What the heck are you doing?" Gray asked walking over to where Natsu had set a trap for Zeref.<p>

"I set up a high –tech trap for Zeref."

It was a rope.

"I don't want to know." Gray said.

"I do,"

"AAHHH!" Natsu and Gray both turned to see Zeref who suddenly appeared.

"Natsu, you forgot." Zeref said unenthusiastically

"About what?" Natsu asked, shivers running down his spine.

"We were playing hide and seek, you forgot."

"When?"

"A week ago." Zeref answered.

"Then where have you been?" Gray asked.

"I was being rejected." Zeref answered.

"That wasn't the question." Mumbled Gray.

"Don't come near me!" Natsu yelled at Zeref "I have a cross under my scarf and a stake hidden in the fridge."

"Okay." Zeref said turning around and begging to leave.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled.

Zeref turned.

"Don't you want to taste my delicious blood?"

"No, it will reject me."

"How could blood reject you?" Gray asked.

"Haven't you ever seen Soul Eater?"

Gray looks dumbfounded but then begins walking away mumbling.

"What is wrong with nine your old and anime references."

"Erza also makes anime references." Natsu reminded him.

"I thought you knew this," Gray paused looking around before whisper "She's everything."

A shiver runs through both of the brother's backs.

But Zeref doesn't shiver.

He never shivers.

"Any-who," Natsu said "You're a vampire."

"Okay," Zeref responded.

"So I have to-"

"Kill me?" Zeref asking with hopefulness in his eyes.

"I'm not really sure, I read you have to use a stake to dust a vampire but I'm not sure to dust you with a stake."

Gray face palmed once again.

"Does dust mean kill?" Zeref said with a smile in his heart.

"NO!" Natsu yelled.

Gray looked up; maybe he actually knew what it means.

"To Dust something you need to blow on it, like-"Natsu starts blowing air from his mouth making it sound weird.

"Oh, how 'bout I dust myself well you stake me." Zeref suggested.

"Okay donkey, but you have to go into my trap first." Natsu said.

"It's Dokey." Gray said.

"Wha-"

"It's Okay Dokey." Gray said then mumbled.

"No," Lucy said coming down from the stairs.

"It's Oky Dokey ," Lucy corrected as she walked pat them saying loud and clear "What else could you idiots get wro-! AHHH!"

Lucy had fallen prey to Natsu's trap and now was swinging in the air with rope tied around one ankle holding her up.

"Hey, "Zeref said slowly "That was supposed to be for me, now not just the world shuns me but ropes do to."

"Whatever, who needs a trap," Natsu said "Come on we have to stake and dust you."

"Okay." Zeref followed Natsu to the kitchen.

"Oh, I am so getting a picture of this, Gray laughed referring to the hanging Lucy.

Gray takes out his phone, still laughing and clicks it.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh, all capital letters, so scary." Gray mused.

The door opens, Loke and Erza come in. Both of their hands were filled with groceries. Loke let his drop to the ground in surprise because of the seen in front of him.

Natsu was covering Zeref with stakes form head to toe.

Zeref was blowing on himself.

Lucy was hanging upside down, threatening to kill Gray.

Gray was laughing like a mad man taking pictures.

And Erza just walked by this calmly putting the groceries down.

Natsu was about to put another stake on Zeref when Erza took it.

"We need at least one for dinner," She said putting it back in the fridge.

"And you better throw that heap of stake away when you're done with it," Erza ordered.

"Erza," Natsu said "Zeref is-"

"SHH!" Zeref interrupted Natsu "She might throw me out to if we're lucky."

"Okay Donkey."

"IT"S OKY DOCKY!" Lucy yelled as Loke let her down slowly.

Lucy grabbed Gray's phone and threw it out the window.

"Hey," Gray said "You're turning into Erza, throwing phones out windows, then it'll be computers, the it'll be T.V.S!" Gray yelled then stomped upstairs.

Loke looked at the pile of stakes (Zeref)

"I really don't want to know." Loke said.

"You shouldn't," reassured Lucy "Now carry me up stairs."

Loke nodded carrying Lucy upstairs.

"Natsu go to bed." Erza ordered.

"But what about-"Then Natsu remembered "Nothing."

Natsu ran upstairs.

"And Zeref you two." Erza said.

Zeref walks out from under the stakes muttering.

"So close …."

"Have sweet dreams!" Erza said waving to Zeref who was walking slowly upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOO, what do you think. It was kinda about vampires. I wanted to make Natsu not know what Vamps are saying he was talking about vampires when he was talking with Lucy but I realized that was too stupid (Even for him)<strong>

**Anyway, review this chapter and review the ones before this if you haven't. When I see review I feel like this story is popular and it makes me want to write! Write! Write!**

ღ**(****｡◕‿****Lana****‿◕｡****)****ღ**


	17. The Kidnapped Incident 1: She's back!

The next Saturday Erza was out somewhere long before everybody else had waken up.

Loke was gone for the weekend doing charity or something, leaving Lucy lonely.

She woke up and lifted the poster on her wall (revealing where the hole was leading to Gray and Natsu's room) to see asleep Gray but no Natsu.

"Hey," she whispered to Gray, "Wake up…."

He stirred a little bit as Lucy got an evil look on her face.

She ran into the bathroom and filled a cup with water.

She tip toed in Gray and Natsu's room and poured the water onto him.

He quickly sat up and lifted the poster to see Lucy staring at him.

"Wake up," she said.

Gray rolled his eyes, "What do you want?" he asked, now in a bad mood.

"Where's Natsu?" she asked him.

"With the emo kid? Go look."

"No!" Lucy exclaimed a shiver running through her, "He scares me…"

"He's nine!"

Lucy pouted, "We can both go," Gray sighed standing up and walking out of the room.

He walked out and Lucy wasn't there.

He ran back into his room and look through the poster.

She had put hers down.

He walked out again.

She still wasn't there.

He walked over to her door and was about to knock when she opened it.

He broke out with laughter.

She was wearing 10 layers of clothes, a bowl on her head and was holding a bat.

Gray stopped laughing and stared at her with dead eyes, "He's nine."

"Shut up!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You know you hadn't thrown my phone out the window I could've taken a picture!"

"Or a video to go viral," Lucy teased.

"We have a camera!" Gray exclaimed with evil eyes.

"No!" Lucy yelled.

"Here you go…." Said Zeref walking out of a darkened corner.

Gray and Lucy screamed.

"I've been rejected again…." Zeref said walking back into the corner.

"H-have you s-seen Natsu?" Lucy stuttered, holding the bat towards him.

Zeref smiled into the corner, "She's talking to me!" he thought, "No rejection!"

Then he turned around to see the bat in his face, "REJECTION!"

Lucy sighed and bent down to him, as Gray walked off.

"I didn't mean it like that…." She said patting his back.

"R-really?" he cried looking at her with scary eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed jumping into fighting position, her bat aimed at Zeref.

Zeref gasped for hair, "Kill me Lucy!"

"No!" she exclaimed.

Gray walked back out, he took the bat out of Lucy's hand and threw it.

"I found this letter," he said. He cleared his throat and began to read it, "Dear Fullbusters and Gray 3.3 ,

Juvia has taken the tiny pink haired child captive. Juvia will give him back if Gray marries, dates, or kisses Juvia. Juvia can do many things. Mostly with water. Juvia will be a good housewife Gray. 3.3 Juvia loves you. Not you Lucy. Juvia thinks of you as a love rival. See you soon my love!"

Lucy knit her eyes brows, "Love rival?"

Gray and Lucy stared at each other, "Ewwwww!" they exclaimed in unison.

Zeref stood up out of his corner, "You two get dressed!" he said assertively.

"What the fu-" Lucy got interrupted.

"We must save my killer!" Zeref exclaimed running downstairs.

"I guess we have to get him before Erza comes back…." Gray said walking into his room.

"Yeah….," Lucy pouted walking into her own.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later everybody was ready and met downstairs.<p>

Gray and Lucy stared at Zeref for a moment, he was dressed in a military uniform.

"L-lets go….." Gray mumbled holding back the laughter.

The three left the house and stood on the porch.

"Wait…Where do we go Zeref?" Lucy asked the emo kid.

"I-I don't know!" Zeref cried, "I'm being shunned!"

"How is that shunning?"

Zeref just stared at her with big eyes and she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it for now.<strong>

**I kinda didn't think through the rest of it.**

**Eheheheheheh...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**~~Rynn~~**


	18. The Kidnapped Incident 2:Lies,Lies&more!

_Previously on Estranged Family _

_Juvia has taken the tiny pink haired child captive. Juvia will give him back if Gray marries, dates, or kisses Juvia. Juvia can do many things. Mostly with water. Juvia will be a good housewife Gray. 3.3 Juvia loves you. Not you Lucy. Juvia thinks of you as a love rival. See you soon my love!"_

_Lucy knit her eyes brows, "Love rival?"_

_Gray and Lucy stared at each other, "Ewwwww!" they exclaimed in unison._

_Zeref stood up out of his corner, "You two get dressed!" he said assertively._

_"What the fu-" Lucy got interrupted._

_"We must save my killer!" Zeref exclaimed running downstairs._

_"I guess we have to get him before Erza comes back…." Gray said walking into his room._

_"Yeah….," Lucy pouted walking into her own._

* * *

><p>"So what do we do?" Lucy asked as she left the crying Zeref locked in his room, he wanted to charge at<br>Juvia with a real gun that no one knew where he got. It was past sunset yet none of them had done anything considering they couldn't come up with anything.

"Why doesn't Gray just go on a date with her?" Loke asked as the three as they sat on the couch discussing their strategies.

"No," Lucy objected "We should just give her Gray completely we would get Natsu back and get rid of Gray ,2 brothers 1 stone."

"What does that mean," Gray asked "You love Natsu more than me?"

"No, I'd love anybody more then you." Lucy corrected "But if you're gone I could corrupt Natsu and make him into the perfect little brother!" There was evil in Lucy's eyes. Loke put his arm around his girl friend pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry Lucy," He said holding her comfortingly "Well get through this together-"

"Get through what?" Gray asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…." Loke mumbled. Gray sighed and leaned back.

"Why don't I just kiss her and get it over with?"

"No way!" Lucy objected "You can't have your first kiss with a stalker!"

Loke then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Barked Lucy.

"I'm sorry Lucy but Gray has gone farther than just a small kiss with-"Gray threw a pillow at Loke telling him to shut up.

"You know maybe this is an opportunity," Gray said his head rising "Maybe if I pull off a one night stand-"

"She won't leave you alone, Gray!" Lucy yelled "You know, I'm actually starting to feel sorry for this girl the way you think you could just treat he like a toy. Stalker's a people too-!"

"Lucy is you implying the thing that stole our baby brother form us isn't evil? " Gray said ganging up on Lucy.

"What would Erza say about that?" Gray said evilly.

"Stop it you two!" Loke said "This is no way to get Natsu back."

"Get me back from where?" Natsu asked as he walked in with Erza.

"No where!" The three teens said in unison.

"Where were you-!" Gray asked worriedly but then added "-Guys`"

Erza just walked past them and upstairs as Natsu started jumping up and down.

"We went to Dave in Busters!" Natsu said.

"You mean Dave & Buster's." Corrected Loke.

"Yeah whatever!" Continued Natsu "I played at this huge claw mission and won like 200 hundred times and-"

"Who took you?" Gray asked bending down to look his brother in his eyes.

"….Jellal…." Natsu answered hesitantly.

"TRAITOR!" Gray yelled. Natsu jumped back and ran for it. Gray was about to run after him.

"Gray-sama."

"AAHHHH!" Gray turned to see Juvia standing there in sorrow, and then it started raining.

"Juvia must apologize," Juvia said in a sorrowful voice "Not just to Gray-sama but to Lucy and little pink haired child as well. Juvia should not have lied." Forgivingness filled Lucy's eyes.

"You are completely forgiven ,you could marry Gray now." Lucy declared.

"WHAT!" Gray shouted, Juvia's eyes filled with hope.

"I'm sorry but after all this girl's been through she deserves it!" Lucy cried, tears clinging to her eyes.

"WHAT!" Gray yelled again "She pretends to steal our little brother and threatens to kill him and you want m e to marry her because she said "I'm sorry" –"

"Actually she said 'Juvia is sorry'" Loke corrected.

"Shut it Loke!" Gray yelled to his best friend "Lucy just 14 chapters ago you were running from her because of Stalker Code!"

"Forget Stalker Code!" Lucy yelled.

"Come on Lucy," Loke cooed "Isn't this pushing it?"

"Hey," Lucy defended "I finally found a match for my brother and I'm not letting this go!"

"But Lucy," Loke begged "Gray's right, you were just running from her a day ago weren't you?"

Before Lucy could reply Gray asked.

"Juvia," He asked "You really don't want to marry me right?"

_In Juvia's mind_

"Juvia," Gray asked in a sexy tone "You really *Static* want to marry me right?"

_Not in Juvia's mind_

Juvia fell down.

"Whoa!" Loke said as Gray grabbed Juvia's wrist to stop her head from hitting the floor hard .But then let her drop when it was a safe distance.

"I'll take her home and attempt to explain this to her parents." Sighed Gray but then yelled.

"Erza ,I need you to take Juvia home and explain this to her parents!"

"Fine!" Erza answered marching down stairs grabbing one of Juvia's legs and dragging her out.

Everyone sighed in relief as Juvia left.

"I'm going to try and get Natsu back to our side," Gray said as he ran upstairs to try and persuade his brother to be on Jellal's side.

"Lucy?" Loke asked "Why did you want them to get married of all things?"

"I don't know!" Lucy said plummeting onto their couch.

"It's just….."

"Just what?" Loke asked sitting down next to her. Lucy laid her head on his shoulder.

"Is just they remind me of us, remember before you started going out with Gray?"

Loke chuckled "Yeah, that's the reason why I met him. I wanted to ask you out but I heard a rumor going around that a guy with bad intentions that goes near you will be severely injured by a demon with a football jacket."

Lucy chuckled too "You were Gray's super cute best friend," Then something went off in Lucy's mind

"HE BEAT UP EVERYGUY THAT WENT NEAR ME!" Lucy jumped up.

"Yeah," Loke cooed "I thought you knew."

"No!" Lucy argued "I thought I was lucky and he didn't care, damn! I was wrong! "

"So was I," Gray said coming downstairs "I thought we were actually friends…." Gray glared at Loke and Loke's eyes widened realizing his mistake.

"We are!" Loke defended.

"Friend's don't use each other!" Gray fought.

"I completely forgot about wanting to date Lucy after we became friends!"

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Then why'd you ask her out!" Gray asked.

"I didn't!" Loke defended.

"You what?" Lucy asked again with her hands on her him. "I thought you sent me those flowers and letter?"

"No," Loke sighed "That wasn't me but when you asked I couldn't pass up my opportunity to go out with you…." Loke was obviously ashamed.

"But then…."Lucy froze as she asked this allowed "Who did?"

"...you know Rogue Cheney right?" Loke asked with doubt.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where we leave off til the next chapter folks. She we still count the next one as a kidnapping incident? Hmmm...I dunnno ,anyway review to tell us should Lucy <strong>

** with Loke **

** up with Loke and try it out with Rogue **

**Or C. Just take a break from dating and not date anyone for a while**

**Your choice ,vote in your reviews! **

ღ****(｡◕‿****Lana****‿◕｡)ღ****


	19. The Understoodable Incident

"And no monkeys either!" Erza said finishing her list of things not to be done well she's gone.

"Understoodable!" Natsu saluted.

"You mean understandable?" Questioned Lucy.

"Nope, stand means I accept it, stood means I know but don't accept it!" Natsu cheered. Erza glared in his direction and he coward in a corner.

"If anything happens, remember" Erza said in a scary tone "I'll know." Then she slammed the door.

"Okay," Gray said, a smile lit his face "PARTY!"

"Yes!" Natsu cheered "Could we get a clown, Lucille is terrified of clowns!"

"First off, MY NAMES NOT LUCILLE and second, a lot of people are scared of those things!" Lucy cried.

"You poor thing…." Natsu said, Lucy looked at him with curiosity. "You're scared of yourself."

"….Natsu I'm not a clown…" Lucy said with no emotion in her voice.

"But you were a lot of makeup and have a beard….and if that doesn't work you're the fattest thing in the world along with the oldest."

"…." Lucy's face was blank.

"AHHHHAHHHHAHHH!" Gray laughed at his sister's face and what his little brother said.

"Natsu, let's go swimming." Lucy said still no emotion and still a blank face.

"But Lucy," Natsu said "You know I can't swim."

"That's the point; I am going to drowned you."

"I don't get it…." Natsu said dumbly.

"That's okay," Gray sighed. "We wouldn't expect you two."

"So," Lucy said "Who are we inviting?"

"Everyone," Gray answered.

"Okay Donkey," Natsu said "I'll call Lissiana, Wendy, Meredy and Zeref!"

"No you don't!" Gray said grabbing hold of Natsu's shirt.

"Go to your room and lock the door and don't come down unless you hear screaming then I want you to run. Got that?" Gray said warningly to Natsu. Natsu looked confused but then ask.

"Should I take a bottle with me?"

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"You said I can't leave my room and last time I peed on the floor Gray made me lick it." Natsu looked so naïve saying that.

"How could you pee in a bottle?" Gray asked curiously.

"Why the hell did you ask that?" Lucy screamed.

"Well it takes a lot of practice," Natsu answered. Lucy screamed as she shoved Natsu forward.

"ROOM NOW!" She screamed. Natsu ran up the stairs in fear.

Lucy took a deep breath.

"So who should we invite?" She asked.

"The question is who we shouldn't invite," Gray answered "We'll invite everyone except for some losers."

"Gray," Lucy warned "That's bullying."

"Beating a person up is bullying but that doesn't stop me." Gray answered easily.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed "But those are bullies who pick on Natsu."

"Not _**all**_ of them….." Gray said sheepishly. "I beat random dudes up for fun sometimes….."

"GRAY!"

"Yes?' Lucy rolled her eyes.

"We are inviting everybody, got that?"

"Including –"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy interrupted her brother's teasing.

"Hehehhehe" Gray chuckled.

* * *

><p>13 hours later…<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't feel good…." Lucy complained as she woke up on the couch in there trashed home.<p>

"Wow," Natsu said coming down from the stairs and examining the house "Erza's gonna really kill you guys this time."

"Where's Gray?" Lucy asked ignoring Natsu.

"I dunno, I think he left with some chick last night."

"WHAT!" Lucy yelled "That cheese bag! He is such a play boy, sleeping with whomever!"

"What do you mean by sleeping with?" Natsu asked.

"You know…." Lucy said quickly coming up with a believable lie "Sleep next to each other"

"No that's not it ," Natsu replied.

"Why not?"

"Because there's a rumor going around you slept with Loke and if involves you two only then it must be inappropriate," Natsu didn't even flinch when Lucy gasped at him.

"Natsu, forget that rumor or else." Lucy ordered.

"Else what?"

"Do you want to know?" Lucy asked in a scary tone.

"I-I'm not s-sure….."

"You shouldn't be, now help me clean up," Lucy ordered examining the mess.

"Okay Donkey!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Enough!-"Lucy yelled.

"Could I help?" Asked Zeref popping out of nowhere (again).

"Unless you could kill this mess then no," Lucy said used to him popping up out of nowhere

"Sorry Lucy ,I only could kill people," Zeref said whipping tears from his face as he walked out the front door. .

Lucy gave a questioning look to Natsu.

"I-I don't know!" Natsu said "Just because he wants me to kill him doesn't mean I have to care!"

"…" Lucy had no reply to that.

* * *

><p>'Cleaning montage with a song I can't think of the name of'<p>

* * *

><p>"All done!" Lucy said proudly as she finished cleaning up. "Erza will never know-"<p>

"Know that you threw a party and didn't invite me?" Erza asked in fury as she opened the door.

"Oh yeah," Natsu putting the T.V on hold "Erza will be coming home early this morning,"

"…you tell me this now?" Lucy asked face palming.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of any other time to tell you" Natsu said answering the rhetorical question.

"….Of course…." Mumbled Lucy as Erza walked upstairs into her room.

Then there was a scream.

Which is pretty normal for Lucy or Natsu but not for Gray or Erza.

Lucy and Natsu gave each other a look before running upstairs into Erza's room.

There Gray was, in Erza's bed.

With a girl.

Not fully clothed.

"What?-"" Natsu asked naively but Erza cut him off.

"Lucy take your only brother to his own room," Erza ordered strictly.

"But Erza, we have two brothers and Natsu shares the room with-"

"Not anymore," Erza said glaring at Gray.

Lucy took Natsu by the arm and dragged him out as he yelled "Wait- I don't get it!"

"You have 10 minutes to get dressed and out before I kick you out in your undergarments kicking and screaming," Erza threatened slamming the door.

"Ugh!" Gray yelled. He turned to apologize to the girl he slept with but she was already gone with her stuff to, she climbed out the window.

Gray walked out of Erza's room fully dressed.

"You five minutes to go pack all your belongings," Erza said.

"Erza!" Gray yelled "If you kick me out the social services-!"

"I'm not kicking you out you are going to live in a tent in the backyard til your 18th birthday which is in a week after that you're on your own," Erza said coldly.

Lucy ran out.

"Erza you don't really mean tha-"

"Help him pack his stuff, Lucyiaullie. (Pronounced Luc- yi –aul -lie)" Erza told Lucy. Lucy sighed and went into Natsu and Gr- ,Natsu's room.

"You know what fine!" Gray yelled "I was planning to move out anyway!"

"To where with what money?" Erza asked smugly putting her hands on her hips.

"Mine! That money I've been having is really mine, I wrote a book and it's getting published it's called "Estranged Fairy Tail Family," Gray said as matter-of-fact.

Erza raised her eyebrow "And what's this story about,"

"It's about four siblings living in a word of magic where they join a guild named Fairy Tail and there's magic and fights and stuff and I sent it in and I already got an email telling me it's going to be published!" Gray said proudly.

"Am I in it?" Erza asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"What?" Gray asked considering she was just mad at him.

"You said it was about four siblings am I in it?" Erza asked demandingly.

"Yes, the oldest of the family is named Scarlet and is based off you,"

"Scarlet!" Erza said going into Erza land.

"What's my name?" Lucy asked walking out from the door she and Natsu were ease dropping behind.

"Layla," Gray answered as Lucy thought it over in her head with a smile.

"Me! Do me next!" Natsu yelled jumping up cheerfully.

"Your name is Naomi," Gray said bending down to his smiling little brother.

"What about me," Zeref said popping out of know where.

"Zeref, you weren't in it," Gray reasoned.

"Now even books reject me!" Zeref said flipping his hair and going into the emo corner.

Gray rolled his eyes and said "My names Justin," Then he turned to Erza "do I still have to live in a tent?"

"No," Erza said, Gray sighed in relief "But that doesn't mean you're off the chain,"

"You mean hook," Lucy corrected.

"Leave it as chain, chains are stronger than hook, I mean your comparing the to Captain Hook to the Bloddy Black Rabbit or the , Lucy" Natsu said making another anime reference along with a Disney one.

Lucy turned to her younger brother and shook her head.

"You are writing another book, right?" Erza asked Gray.

"Yeah, I'm in the middle of it," Gray answered feeling a little scared.

"I want you to right Jellal into it," Erza said proud of the look of anger and horror on Gray's face.

"Could I at least make him a bad guy?" Gray asked hopefully.

"Partially," Erza answered.

"What does that mean?" Gray asked not understanding.

"H's a bad guy turned good is what that means," Erza answered.

"NOOOOOOO!" Screamed Gray "Those are the characters everyone loves!"

"And he has to be my ex love interest." Erza said smiling.

"I could deal with that, that means Justin hates him, hehehhe" Gray smirked as Erza rolled her eyes.

And that is the story for how Gray almost got kicked out of their house ,there is a time he is really kicked out but that's for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah ,that's not what you were expecting I bet. Sorry ,but Rynn and I can't decide what's going to happen to Lucy's love life so we need you guys to vote <strong>

**Lucy stay ****with Loke **

**B. Break up with Loke and try it out with Rogue **

**Or C. Just take a break from dating and not date anyone for a while**

**We really need these answers to put out a chapter. **

**Another thing ,I was watching Narnia the lion the witch and the wardrobe and the thought occured to me to do an Estranged Fasmily parody to Narnia (just the lion the witch and the wardrobe for now ) ,but even though I wanted to do some questions I had to ask myslef came up**

**"Who should be the Edmund and betray the family for a time ,I know Natsu has to be the Lucy because of his imagination but what about the others?"**

**"And should I make it a part of Estranged Family or write another fanfiction for it?"**

**"Or should I just forget the idea?" **

**Would you mind telling me?**

**Anyway Review your choice for Lucy and I would really like if you helped me out with my Narnia problem (Should I call it that?)**

ღ****(｡◕‿****Lana****‿◕｡)ღ****


	20. The Supir, Narnia & The War Incident

"Erza how do you start a war?" Natsu asked naively to his older sister during breakfast, Erza not even flinching as she brought pancakes to the table with her Super Sister apron on. Before Erza could answer Gray taunted.

"What Stupid Sister can't think of an answer?" Erza whacked him on the head with an open hand.

"Gray you need to get a grammar tutor? Super doesn't have a T and it ends with an R not a D," Erza said ignorantly but it was clear she knew the truth.

"Actually Super is spelled with E before the D, it's not S-U-P-I-R, that's Supir" Lucy corrected.

"What's a Supir?" Natsu asked.

"There's no such thing as a Supir," Erza scolded.

"But Lucy just said-"

"Lucy's doesn't have all her marbles Natsu," Gray interrupted. Lucy scowled.

"I never said Supir was a word I was just saying-"

"Lucy…." Lucy screeched as Zeref appeared behind her.

"Stop rotting my death bringers head with words that don't make sense or I just might make you pay for it….." Zeref's eyes turned red and Lucy screamed running up and hiding behind Super Sister. Then she looked over Erza's shoulder to see if he was still there.

"H-He's G-g-gone….." Lucy stuttered.

"Yeah, anyway," Natsu waved off Lucy's fear "How do you start a war?"

"Why Natsu?" Gray asked annoyed "The word's all ready bad enough, why do you want a war?"

"Narnia," It was then Erza decided that this was a waste of her time because whatever Natsu's reasoning was it would only make sense to him and she already had a headache from Gray's Stupid sister comment.

"I'm going for a walk," Erza said grabbing her keys.

"In the car?" Gray asked suspiciously.

"To Jellal's?" Lucy questioned but then Erza just slammed the door. Lucy took a deep sigh and decided to forget it because bringing it up would make Gray start fuming.

"So why a war?" Lucy asked her youngest brother.

"Because then the four of us could be sent to someone that has a spare room with a wardrobe that was made from a magical apple tree because it was planted with a seed from a apple plucked from Narnia that is really magicie and could cure sickness and stuff and we could play hide and go seek and I'd go in the wardrobe meet a fawn then come out and you guys wouldn't believe me then I'd go in there again and Lucy would follow me and commit treason with the White Witch –"

"I would never do that!" Lucy argued.

"So would!"

"Would not!"

"Would to!"

"Would not!"

"Would to!"

"Would no-"

"Just continue with the story." Gray interrupted, tired of his little siblings bickering.

"And so," Natsu started up again in his story mode "then the two of us would come out and Lucy would lie about then throw a hissy fit-"

" Do you even know what Hissy means?" Lucy questioned folding her arms.

"Nope !" Then Natsu resumed his story again "and then she would break a window then we would run from the mean Erza double-"

"Erza double?"

"The mean the lady who yells at the kids!"

"You mean the house keeper?" Lucy corrected.

"Yeah ,yeah! Whatever!" Natsu waved Lucy off again "Anyway the kids go into the wardrobe and meet beavers then Lucy would run away to the wicked witch-"

"I thought it was the white witch?' Gray questioned interested in the story because he refused to read the book and he was too lazy to look for the movie.

"Shush!" Natsu hushed "Anyway some more shit happens and they get Lucy back and then we win the war and grow up there and live happily ever after," Gray whacked Natsu on the head.

"Uh! What was that for!" Natsu yelled.

"No cursing!" Gray retorted.

"But shit's not a-"Gray whacked Natsu again and Natsu asked blankly.

"You just want to hit me don't you?" Gray only smirked.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed "Have you actually read Narnia or watched the movie?"

"I watched _most _of the movie but then Erza came in during the were wolves seen and turned it off ,she said I was too young to watch it." Natsu huffed crossing his arms.

"How old were you?" Lucy questioned.

"Three and a half"

"That would explain it," Gray said chuckling to himself even at 12 Erza was terrifying.

"Natsu haw do you remember that much?"

"Dunno, now how do you start a war?" Natsu repeated, Gray rolled his eyes and picked up the nine year old over his should.

"Hey! Put me down!" Natsu yelled.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked skeptically recognizing the look in her older brother's eyes.

"I have a party to go too, I'm locking Natsu in our room, I don't want him ruining it,"

"I swear to Castiel if you don't put me down I'll-"Gray put him down and looked Natsu in the eyes.

"Since when do you watch Supernatural, the show with blood and violence and sex and cursing and Erza would kill you if she found out about?" Gray asked with actual concern for his little brother thinking about what his older sister would do.

"Since I started watching, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Angel, Bones ,Fullmetal Alchemist ,Soul Eater, Naruto ,Nabari no ou, Black Butler, Baka and Test ,Angel Beats ,Corpse Princess Shikabane hime , Man ,Doctor Who , Ouran High School host club ,and Warehouse 13 ," Gray raised his eye brow.

"I understand all of those except Charmed, it's about witches Natsu,"

"Witches are very close to Wizards and on top of that there all very pretty and have cool powers ,I mean if I could freeze time cheating at tests would be a lot easier than the ways you taught me!"

"What ways?" Lucy asked.

"No ways," Gray said getting scared his sister was on to him "Gotta go! Party Remember!" Then Gray raced through the door. Lucy moaned in annoyance but then Natsu had to say.

"Wait, you never answered my question,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this wasn't the Narnia thing anyone wanted or if this bord you or something ,I just over thought about the Narnia idea and realization hit me ,it would be too hard and plus ,how could anynody remake Narnia? And don't worry a new chapter should be coming out soon ,Ryn's currently wrighting it and it is excellant and it involves Jellal ,Pictures and some brodding (Im not sure about the brooding but im positive bout the other things). So please reviw, it is our 20th chapter!~<strong>

**ღ****(｡◕‿****Lana****‿◕｡)ღ******


	21. The AC Incident

**Hey everybody ,here's the new chapter .This doesn't have anything of the things I promised last time in it because Rynn is still working on that but she finished this so sorry but a new chapter is a new chapter right?**

**So Enjoy!**

**ღ****(｡◕‿****Lana****‿◕｡)ღ******

* * *

><p>Lucy lay in the middle of the living room floor.<p>

All of the furniture was away from her.

In the 6 outlets in the rooms were extensions creating 24.

In 23 were new fans plugged in ,each sitting on the box they had been bought in and in the 24th was Lucy's iPod on a dock set into shuffle.

There was no noise in the Fullbuster home except for the noise that Lucy had created.

* * *

><p>….Let me explain!<p>

Natsu here! The author got lazy and decided me (THE BEST EVER) take over for a bit *Clears throat*

O K A Y!

_Summer was in bloom! The leaves were just returning home and the flowers were wilting! _

So! It was super doper, penny popper hot today! And yesterday and the day before that and that and that~

Our air conditioner wasn't working so well! I went to Lissiana's house, Gray went to Lyon's house, Erza went to Jellal's house and Loke went to Aries' house & who cares- I mean knows where Zeref went.

* * *

><p>Cheya! Natsu is done, for now….Back to regular point of view -_-:<p>

* * *

><p>Everybody was gone except for Lucy for the first day .The next….it got so hot everybody (Except Erza, she decided to leave) was kicked out and sent home. They all arrived at the same time and when they opened the door they imminently noticed the blonde on the floor. Everybody just kinda stared for a second then in a sort of trance; Natsu came over and lay next to her. Then, almost on command, everybody else came over and lay down.<p>

Lucy had her eyes closed; when she felt 'her' air being shared they shot open. She started to look up as she sat up.

"What the hell!" Sh exclaimed. Everybody else lazily turned their heads to look at her, sitting up at the same time."What?" Gray asked, to hot to get angry at her tone.

"why are you using my fans?"

"YOUR fans?"

"Yes ,I bought them with my money! Lucy Money. Mine. Get away!"

"And how did Lucy get Lucy Money?" Erza asked, laying down again.

Lucy's face was in shock as she fell down again. All of the money was the money she'd collected over the years. From spare change to 'donations' to Lucy allowance from 'Super Clean' **(A/N It's be another chapter don't worry. )** She didn't want to answer .Although Erza knew she was sort of 'black mailing' Lucy at the moment.

"Erza could stay. Everybody else-out," Lucy said after a minute of silence. Loke, Gray, Natsu and Zeref (Where'd he come from?) stood up and went into the kitchen. Natsu crawled into the fridge. Gray opened the freezer Gray, Loke and Zeref had stood in front of it together. After 10 minutes Zeref had managed to crawl inside the freezer. Gray has stripped and Loke was on the floor covered in half melted ice.

"It's…so…hot," Kept mumbling over and over again loudly. Just then, because he mumbled it for the 69th time) Juvia burst through the kitchen's door.

"Code…..stalker….." Natsu said.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Gray, pouring water on himself, in a seductive manner that had Juvia speechless. "You there?" Gray asked after a silent minute.

"Y-Yes!" She stuttered "Juvia is here! Juvia has come to recue Gray! Juvia has a big pool ,Gray could come over and spend time in the pool…and with Juvia…Juvia is swimming with Gray…" She kept rambling on ,on the word pool ,Gray jumped up, grabbed Juvia, and ran towards her new car (Cause if you don't remember he crashed her old one ) .She drove off into the 'sunset' with Gray.

Natsu poked his head out "I have any idea" he explained with a new burst of energy.

"What?" Loke asked.

"…I lost it..." Natsu said sadly, sinking back into the fridge. A few minutes later Loke's phone went off and rang .On the 5th ring he answered the call.

"Leo!" A loud female voice said happily on the other end.

"Hey Aquarius ."

"Wanna come over and chill?"

"You got AC?"

"And an indoor pool! The whole crew is here!"

"On my w-!"

"Just don't bring Lucy," She warned in a serious tone.

"Got it! I'm getting my keys right now!" He hung up ,grabbed his cars keys and ran out of the house to his car. Then he drove away. Natsu banged on the side of the fridge next to the freezer.

"Just you and me buddy," He said to Zeref. There was a moment of silence.

"…Zeref?" Natsu peeked his head around. Zeref wasn't in the freezer. Natsu's eyes widened and he jumped out of the fridge and grabbed a magnifying glass from under spoiled apples.

"Here we go!" He said allowed to himself. "Detective Nastu is on the case!"

He hunched over a bit and put the magnifying glass right in front of his eye. He started to sing some kind of detective song. He crept around the almost empty house. He was super careful not to make any noise

Natsu Made his way to Zeref's room and tiptoed from side to side, careful not to make any noise.

"No bed….vampire," Natsu said to himself "No mirrors …Can't use em' …No garlic….I should bring this up during we gotta prove this person is vampire court….Dark figure in the corner…" Then he realized "DARK FIGURE IN THE CORNER!" he ran and turned it around .It was Zeref. Natsu fist pumped and jumped at the same time "I SOLVED THE CASE!"

"Shut the fu-!" Lucy yelled but stopped for a second noticing Erza" Fudge Doodles up!"

"Can I lie in fan world?"

"Fudge no!"

"Then will you get me fudge doodles?"

"Yeah ,I'll summon one of my spirits and have 'em make it!"

"Heck yeah!"

"…."

"Hurry!"

"…" Natsu grabbed the back of Zeref's shirt and ran dragging along the ground to the living room.

"Why you no summon?" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy, Erza and even Zeref faced palmed.

"Just get on the ground and lay in front of the fans Natsu ….this heating is getting to you"

"What heat?"

"…"

"I'm always this hot! Cause I'm Natsu the salamander! Raised by Igneel the Dragon!"

Then ,Erza knocked him out.

"finally…." Lucy smiled.

"Thank the lord…." Erza mumbled as the four of them laid in the fan room.

* * *

><p>Eventually the AC was fixed.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple Summors later.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry there hasn't been a lot of chapters lately ! A lot has been going on!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**~Rynn**


	22. The Canada Incident

**First off, let me state that no.**

**There will NOT be a new account.**

**It has been vetoed.**

**By the ruler.**

**Rynn.**

**BI**

* * *

><p>Natsu sat at the dining room table alone. Well, Zeref was in his emo corner, but that doesn't really count that much. He had his elbow on the table and his hand pressing onto his face. He has a thinking expression on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was drooling a bit.<p>

Out of no where he jumped up and started to scream, "HELP! HELP ME! I'M HURT! PAIN! INJURED!"

Within the next 5 seconds Erza, Lucy, and Loke had run into the room. Natsu smiled at them.

"What's wrong?" Erza exclaimed, puzzled by the pink haired boy who stood in front of her.

He stood for a moment and then fell onto the ground, clutching his right leg, "I—I can't tell you until Gray is here!"

"Gray! Get your ass down here now!"

At the sound of Erza's voice you heard a thud from Gray and Natsu's room, footsteps down the stairs, and then an out of breath Gray appeared in front of everybody.

"Is he okay?!" Gray asked with the slightest bit of real concern in his voice. He could see right through Natsu's little act. That's one of the reason he didn't come running at first. The other is that he really couldn't care less because he knew there were other people that would help him. Why should Gray?

Natsu stood off and clapped his hands together to shake off the dust. "Okay, so everybody knows how Erza's been wanting us to be more of a family right?" Natsu started. Everybody face palmed at how he pretended to be hurt to get their attention, "So I have an idea. A family vacation! I—"

"That sounds good. We can go anywhere, " Erza nodded.

"Hawaii!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Antarctica!" yelled Gray.

"Asia!" said Loke.

"A corner…." Zeref mumbled.

"I WAS SPEAKING!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs. He cleared his throat, "I think Canada is the best option. It's fun and has beavers."

Everybody kind of awkwardly stared

him for a moment. Confused, at why Canada. They could go to anywhere in the world and he choose Canada. Of course they'd have to agree though. It was Natsu and what Natsu wanted, everybody got.

"Why else do you wanna go to Canada?" Loke asked, completely sure he had another reason beside seeing beavers.

"To see the beavers. Beavers are awesome."

By this time Lucy had caught on that he was lying, "Natsu…Why."

"Beavers are awesome! Like we could adopt one!"

"It'll kill us!" Gray exclaimed.

"Who cares!" Natsu said with a wide smile on.

"I do!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yada-yada. Blah blah blah."

"Just tell me the freaking real reason!"

"Beavers."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Hah," Natsu spited, "You agreed."

Lucy was speechless, "I've seen that happen in shows and movies…Never thought it was real….Or that it could even possibly happen….I feel like…such a….bimbo…."

Loke patted her shoulder as she sunk down to the ground. She crawled her way over to Zeref and then the two shared the emo corner.

"Fine…" Erza said, "Canada. Everybody pack. We can leave tomorrow."

Everybody left the room. (except Zeref. I'm pretty sure he thinks the corner is his room) As Natsu was about to follow Gray, Lucy and Erza up the stairs Loke grabbed his wrist.

Natsu jumped around and went into ninja position on his 'attacker'. As soon as he realized it was Loke he relaxed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yes?" he asked the bright haired man.

"Real reason?" he asked again.

"Well…." Natsu pondered for a moment, in deciding of whether or not to tell Loke, "be-"

"Tell me."

"I wanna go to a store and ask for ham."

"…" Loke was speechless at what he had said, but Natsu wasn't finished.

"Then they'll say, 'No but we have Bacon!' and I'll say only if it's Canadian Bacon! Then they'll say 'Well, it's Canada and bacon.' Then I'll be like 'I really want ham though!' The guy'll be like 'Ummm' and I'll be like, 'Whatever!'. Then walk out all dramatic like."

Loke stared at the 9 year-old for a moment. In sheer shock at what he had just told him. Then he proceeded to face palm and walk away. Natsu stood for a moment, confused, and then walked up the stairs to go pack.

A couple minutes later, after not even bothering packing, Loke left his room and went up the stairs to Erza's. He knocked once and a booming voice yelled, "Enter!" Erza of course. Loke opened the door, not even phased.

Erza turned around to look at Loke as he shut the door behind himself. "Yes?" she asked, continuing to put her clothes away after the door was shut.

"Natsu has bad reasoning for Canada." Loke started sitting onto a chair in her room that matched none of the other furniture.

"Beavers, " she said continuing to pack, "They're kinda strange but at least they aren't _that_ deadly."

"The real reason is because he kinda wants to harass them…"

"The beavers?"

"The people. He wants to ask for ham." He facepalmed again at the thought of Natsu's antics.

"Ham…Isn't that Canadian bacon?" Erza asked starting to unpack her suitcase.

"Yep."

"He just wants to harass people…"

"Bingo."

"He has Gray for that…"

"And Lucy."

After Erza finishing unpacking she grabbed a mega phone off of her night table and walked into the hallway. "Canada is cancelled!" Then she went back into her room, put it down and went to sleep.

Lucy and Gray sighed. While Natsu fell onto the floor and started to cry. Gray stared at him, having an idea that the cancelation was Natsu's fault. He stared for a moment and then said, "Did you tell someone the real reason you wanted to go?"

Natsu nodded and continued to cry. Gray had known the real reason Natsu had wanted to go to Canada for about a month now. So once again he sighed and laid onto his bed. The whole time he hadn't packed a single thing. Natsu carried on with the crying and screaming for about another hour until it set in. Then he fell asleep on the floor.

During this time, Zeref had made his way to Erza's room. He busted through the door and spoke. Actually he yelled, "HOW DARE YOU UPSET MY KILLER?!"

Erza just stared at him and then started clapping and then hugged him, "You spoke! This deserves a party!"

"Can we go to Canada?" Zeref slyly asked.

"Of course!" Erza cheered spinning the emo boy around. She grabbed the megaphone with Zeref still in her arms, "For the congratulation party of Zeref speaking we're going to Canada! Get packed! We leave tomorrow!"

Everybody facepalmed. Sometimes Erza could be slow. Like Lucy. The bimbo.

* * *

><p>So the Fullbuster's went to Canada. Natsu did what Natsu wanted to do. He almost got kicked out of Canada for that. Gray met a couple of girls there and got all of their numbers. Lucy went to Niagara falls and almost convinced Natsu to go over in a wooden barrel. Loke was a tourist and took pictures of everything. Erza took them to historical sights.<p>

Zeref just emoed his way through the trip. Looking for an emo corner. Everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**I know it wasn't 'amazing but I just wanted to update!**

**Thank you all for the many reviews and getting us over 10 reviews!**

**Wah-hooo!**

**So I have a present!**

**You all can request/put in an idea for a chapter!**

**The first 5 will definitely be used for future chapters!**

**And any others we really enjoy and can write!**

**So review!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Rynn**


	23. The Fly Incident

**Before you read this you should know most of this is a true story and I apoligize for the shortness but he really wanted to write this**

* * *

><p>What Erza walked into she had no idea.<p>

She was used to see her younger siblings act like lunatics; she was used to Lucy hanging by a rope, Natsu putting steaks onto his friend and Gray taking pictures.

But what she did not expect was Lucy cowering in the corner with Natsu in her death grasp and Gray with a spray bottle and lighter in his hands making fire.

Fire….. Erza always believed that was Natsu's territory but still…

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Erza yelled grabbing the items from Gray.

"It's taunting us!" Natsu cried.

"…..What?"

"The Fly! It's taunting us!"

"A fly….?" Questioned Erza in disbelief.

"Yes …it's evil" Replied Lucy .

"Explain," Erza ordered.

"Fine," Gray said crossing his arms .

"It all started with me…." Natsu said .

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**2**

**1**

**Estranged Flash back****!**

* * *

><p>Natsu sat at the kitchen table reading the manga Tail Fairies where his favorite character Ustan was kicking his rivals, Yarg's ass.<p>

Then he saw a fly.

It was going around in circles.

Natsu swat his hand at it.

It went away.

But then a few seconds later it came back.

Natsu swatted it away again but then later it came back.

And then soon this action repeated 7 more times before Natsu decided to wait in position for taunting fly.

He waited and he waited and he waited but it didn't come.

So he sat back at the computer and then hear a little buzzing sound and Natsu saw the fly was back.

He growled.

And stood up on top of his chair, he cracked his fists and went for it.

The fly dodged.

It dodged!

Natsu fell on his face.

Lucy came running downstairs.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm in war!"

"Of course you are…."Lucy replied sarcastically.

Natsu stood up on his tipsy toes on the counter and clapped his hands together making a large sound and large fall.

Lucy ran and ended up breaking the small nine years olds fall with her own body.

Gray ran downstairs with a little worry, one thump, fine Natsu was being his idiot self. Two thumps, he got Lucy involved.

You didn't even want to know what three thumps meant.

"What's going on?" Gray asked.

"War was raged!" Natsu replied angrily.

"…What?"

"What Natsu means is a fly is annoying his so he dived head first into the floor!" Lucy yelled.

Gray rolled his eyes, plan old Natsu tactic.

Then the fly came back, Natsu pointed.

"There it is," Gray turned towards the fly.

"Okay this is how you do it," Gray stood in position "You wait for it to draw closer and then o for it," But it didn't, the fly kept going in a circle, not going near Gray.

Gray got aggravated so instead of waiting he went for it.

It dodged. And disappeared.

"Okay then..." Mumbled an aggravated Gray. He went into the cabinet and grabbed a spray bottle and a lighter.

"Don't tell Erza I know how to do this and don't you ever try this or I will break your fingers," Gray threatened making fire.

Lucy's jaw dropped and Natsu starting laughing in delight.

Lucy grabbed Natsu and ran into the corner as Gray waited for the fly with an evil look in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**2**

**1**

**Estranged Story!**

* * *

><p>"And that's it?" Erza asked .<p>

Then it came.

The fly .

Erza watched it, walked over and swung her hand out grabbing it in the palm of her hand.

"See it was that easy," Erza said opening her palm.

But then the fly flew.

Right out of her palm.

Erza twitched and turned to Gray.

"Gray, give me that and take your siblings upstairs," Gray nodded pushing Lucy and Natsu up the stairs.

You don't need to guess what happened to the fly.

Natsu did, he just couldn't understand what happened to it.

And lucky for Erza ,he never did.

* * *

><p><strong>You may doubt it but this a true story except for the palm thing that was strictly Erza .I was the Natsu on the computer ,A friend was the Gray with the fire and Ryn was the Lucy who pulled me (Unwillingly ) to the corner :D<strong>

**,oh yeah and if you didn't catch this before I'll show you**

**Tail Fairy = Fairy Tail**

**Ustan = Natsu spelled backwards**

**Yarg = Gray spelled backwards**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	24. The Hole In The Wall Incident

**After many questions about the hole in the wall. Here it is.**

**The Hole In The Wall Incident**

* * *

><p><strong>About A Year Before The Events Of Estranged Family<strong>

* * *

><p>Gray sat in his bedroom.<p>

He stared at the ceiling and tossed his football into the air.

Then caught it.

Again and again.

He rolled his eyes and got up.

Still tossing the football, he made his way downstairs and made himself a sandwich.

He took a bite and went back into his room.

With his sandwich free hand, he kept throwing tHe football.

He finished his sandwich and still threw it.

Alternating with which hand he was throwing and catching the ball with, he ate his sandwich.

After an hour of doing this and not stopping, he began to count how many times he could throw it without dropping the ball.

Eventually the rest of the family arrived at home.

Nobody was able to find Gray.

Regarding the fact they looked everywhere but his bedroom.

"Gray?!" Erza exclaimed, searching behind the fridge.

Lucy and Natsu sighed, watching her tearineveryday thing apart.

"Erza. You can be so dumb sometimes," Natsu said, "He's probably in my bedroom."

"No!" Erza screamed, "He's not there because you're there, Natsu!"

Lucy and Natsu facepalmed.

"Erza. I'm here."

"I know that!" she screamed angrily, missing the point.

Natsu sighed and he went up int the two of their bedroom.

"Gray." Natsu said, pulling off his shoes and falling in the floor, "Erza is flipping out looking for you. Go say hi."

Gray ignored Natsu and continued to throw up the football.

Natsu repeated himself even louder this time.

"What?" Gray replied as quick as possible, to not screw up his counting.

"Did you even hear me? Erza is flipping out looking for you!"

"Tell her to come here." he even said even faster than before.

"She declared that you're not in here already and won't listen. Come on."

"No."

"Why? What are you doing that's more important? Throwing that soccer ball?"

"Football."

"Why are you even throwing that thing?"

"Counting."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"You're so complicated!"

"Yeah."

There was a silence of Natsu just staring at Gray, angrily.

"...How many are you up to" Natsu asked Gray as he pulled up a chair in front of older brothers bed to watch.

"7,323-7,324-7,725-"

"I get it. Go back to counting in your hollow head."

"Rude."

"Yes."

The two then continued to stare at Gray and counted together.

They both heard Erza still fresking out downstairs while Lucy tried to calm her down.

They didn't even notice when Erza stopped raging and left the house.

About 3 minutes after Erza left, Lucy came up to the two boy's room.

She slammed open the door and it bounced off of the wall just to hit her in the face.

Her brothers were too involved in their little game to even notice or laugh at her idiotic antics.

After trying to calm Erza, down she was covered in all sorts of ridiculous things ranging from ketchup to cookie crumbs.

"You have been up here the whole time and just left me with rage Erza? Both of you! We're suppose to stick together in these situations! Not abandon, blonde!"

"Shut it Bimbo."

"What did you say?"

But Natsu didn't answer her that time.

Gray didn't even acknowledge she was in the room.

Lucy was completely confused by what her brothers were doing and something in her mind said it was not good at all.

"What are you two doing so much more interesting than me?"

"Throwing the football up and down and counting."

"Is there any normal reason?"

"No." the two brothers answered in unison.

Lucy stomped over to the bed and stood on it by Gray's feet.

"Put it down and talk to me." she stated.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

The two continued the argument while Natsu continued to count.

Then Lucy did the unthinkable, (Unthinkable to Natsu, at least.)

She attempted to grab the football from Gray.

Then Gray threw it to Natsu who caught it perfectly.

Gray nodded in approval.

The boys then started to toss the ball back and forth between each other.

They tried to keep the ball away from their sister to avoid her from breaking their record.

At this time, Natsu and Gray were close, then the tragedy happened (But that's a story for another time.)

After a hour, Lucy managed to get the ball.

She laughed an evil laugh as the two boys tried to get it back.

Then as hard as she could, she chucked the ball at the wall.

She had underestimated her own angry strength.

The ball flew right through the wall and into Lucy's own bedroom, shattering the piggyback she had made when she was 7.

"Shit." Gray and Lucy said in unison.

"Uh oh spaghettios." Natsu stated.

* * *

><p>And that was how the hole in the wall was created.<p>

They all had made a pact to never tell Erza.

Even though the boys insisted it was Lucy's fault, she could easily drag the two of them down with her.

They covered the whole and made sure there was no Erza could ever figure it out.

Thats the epic tale.

* * *

><p><strong> um.<strong>

**I hope you liked it.**

**Sorry for not updating.**

**Thingns have been horribly crazy so it's good that I was able to get this out.**

**Please review!**

**~Rynn**


	25. The Boy Band Incident

"If I died-" Natsu paused for a moment and scanned his surroundings. Most likely to make sure the five other people in the room were listening to him speak, "Would I get the money?"

Within the silence that surrounded stupidity of his words, Lucy was the only one who could round up words to reply with, "I want you to repeat what you just said and listen to the idiocy of it."

Natsu sighed, still oblivious to what he had spoken aloud. "If I died,would I get the money?"

"You'd be dead." Erza replied, getting sick of Natsu's mindlessness and just pointing out the obvious that he wouldn't have noticed.

"Well, duh."

"You would be dead. Since you're dead, you couldn't use the money...cause you'dweb dead."

"Oh." Natsu seemed to understand and he nodded his head in approval, "If one of you died or got killed-" he paused and cleared his throat. "Would _I _get the money?"

"I would." Erza stated.

"What if you died?"

"Then your new legal guardian would."

"Who would that be?"

"I don't know." Erza crossly said, getting annoyed with the subject.

"But you're super sister!" Gray and Lucy groaned at the mention of that name and what came along with it, "You're suppose to know everything!"

"I know but I don't want to tell you." And with that, Erza made her 'dramatic' exit.

"You're such an idiot." And then Lucy left.

Now it was just Natsu, Gray, Loke, and Zeref in the room.

They store at each other awkwardly, just as an idea jumped into Natsu's mind.

"So you guys know how you want money right?" he asked.

"That's you Natsu. We have mo-" Gray was interrupted by Zeref.

"Dont be mean to my killer." Zeref snarled.

"Well, aren't I scared." Gray replied, letting sarcasm rule the entire sentence.

"Good."

"Well! Save the arguments for later, mates!"

"Why are you trying to sound British-"

"Welcome to the band!"

Then. Came the parade of facepalms.

"I honestly thought you couldn't get any stupider." Gray mocked.

"NONE OF US HAVE TALENTS." Loke yelled! Getting fed up of Natsu's antics.

"Lip sync! Duh!" Natsu yelled.

"And how are we going to lip sync? Famous people do that. Not Fullbusters and Company." Gray pointed out the problem.

"Fullbusters and Company? That's the bands name!"

Another round of facepalms.

"How to you suggest we do this?" Loke asked, turning back into a reasonable guy.

"Well, we have to choices. We can all sing or each play an instrument and one of us sing!"

Fir some unknown reason to the rest of them Natsu was so avid about this idea.

Especially since he was the one with the most money, most of the time

Had something happened to make him get this way?

"Then I guess we'll just sing, like that boy band Five Directions."

"Its One Direction you idiot!" Lucy yelled.

She hadn't even been listening to the conversation.

For the past couple of weeks she had been obsessed with them and whenever 'One' or 'Direction' was said; her ears would pick up on it.

Natus sighed, "You see how she is about them! THAT'S WHAT FULLBUSTER AND COMPANY WILL BE."

Gray finally got on a serious look and sad sternly, "Loke and Zeref. Can you leave s I can chat with my brother." he forced a smile to show the other two he was being serious.

Loke quickly fleed and Zeref slipped out of the room through the shadows.

"How did you get all of your money?" Gray asked, confused about how his brother always got his money and seemed to have suddenly lost it all.

"Pick pocketing." Natsu shrugged.

Gray's mouth hung open for a split second, "Why'd you stop?"

"I grew an inch!" Natsu whined.

"Congrats."

"I'm not eye level with pockets!"

"You can do it."

"Fine."

"Srop the boy and idea."

"Fine."

"Leave me alone forever?"

"Too easy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating in ever.<strong>

**We've been busI with other things and writers block!**

**S here's the idea. If you've reviewed over 5 times, you can suggest an idea!**

**Please help us write an amazing fanfiction!**

**Love,**

**Rynn 3**


	26. The 'How'd We Get Here' Incident

Gray was used to the noises he heard within the Fullbuster household. From Natsu's crying over his broken dolls-_ 'action figures' _to Lucy's tears over what Damon did in _"The Vampire Diaries"_, he could even tell by there sound on what to do, whether to find them, run or call the police. But on an average day he heard the scream so unfamiliar it was terrifying.  
>It was Erza.<p>

He soon heard a large crash!

That was never good.

He began to run downstairs only to run into Lucy and Natsu, with Natsu having a look on his face as if hew as scarred for life.

"What?-"

Erza soon ran upstairs and Natsu and Lucy soon ran behind Gray.

Erza growled. _Growled? _

"They ruined it,"

"Ruined what?!"

"My game!" Gray son knew this was going to be a long night.

"Lucy, call Mirajane we're going to need a shrink,"

Soon enough Erza was on the torn Fullbuster couch in the living room crying her hear out.

"And- And I w-was about to finish the p-perfect game but then," Erza's tone turned into anger "_They__ ruined it_!"

"Erza take a deep breath," Mira reassured putting a comforting hand on the red head's shoulder.

"Now tell me, how is this Natsu and Lucy's fault?"

"I-I…." Erza sobbed "I don't know," A brilliant smile flashed upon her face.

"I'm back!" She took a heroic pose and said "Super Sisters back!"

Mira inched closer to Gray whispered.

"Has she had a lot of coffee?"

"I think so,"

"Super Sister!" Natsu shouted his eyes full of excitement.

"Can I watch R rated movies?!"

"YES~!"

Gray joined in with realization.

"Can stay out past 5:00 am on weekends?!"

"YES~"

Lucy really hoped this would work because she honestly had no other way to ask.

"Can I date Rouge?"

"YE- What?"

Lucy snapped angrily, her plan a failure. Gray with anger joined in.

"No way that guys a-"

"He killed my dragon!" Whined Natsu and Lucy face palmed.

"Please I-I think….I think I'm in love with him," Erza's eyes glowed for a moment and a wider and some how scarier smile was placed on her face.

"Oh course you can then!" Gray's eyes pretty much exploded.

"NO WAY! My older sister's already dating someone I hate! I'm not letting my little sister date someone else I hate! Next my baby brother's going to start dating _Yukino,"_

Everybody paused.

"Gray," Lucy started off "First off, Yukino's a sweetheart and if Lissiana and Natsu don't work out than she will be my second pick,"

"Wait what?" Natsu asked with confusion. Lucy merely laughed

"You'll understand when you're older," Natsu frowned.

"Gray?" Mira asked "Why don't you like Yukino?"

Gray huffed.

"She's Rogue's little sister, that means she must be evil," Lucy's face lit up.

"I didn't know that!" She turned to Natsu.

"Okay, Natsu you are now marrying Yukino, in December I think because Rogue and I are probably getting married in February on Valentine's day"

Mirajane frowned.

"I thought Lissiana and Natsu were having a June wedding?"

Natsu looked at both of the girls who were planning their little siblings life.

"You both are crazy!"

Erza nodded

"They know,"

"Wait- wait- wait!" Gray yelled "You," He pointed to Lucy "Are not getting married or even dating Rogue and you!" He pointed at Natsu "You are only 9 and you're not getting married to anyone let along Yukino!"

Natsu frowned.

"But Yukino's pretty," That froze everyone.

"WHAT!"

Mirajane sighed.

"How'd we get here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Loyal reviews despite myself being a pain in the arse, I know I haven't written in a while (Okay like a year,) but I just had this idea and wrote I hope you guys like it. I know its kinda short but its the first thing I have thought of in like- forever<strong>

**~~~~Lana~~~~**


	27. The Fangirl Incident

Lucy groaned and groaned as she sat at the kitchen table awaiting her breakfast.

She'd been feelings sick all weekend and now that it was Monday, she had school.

Of course, her observant sister took notice, how could she not?

The blondes nose was running, she was coughing, her throat hurt, her head hurt and she didn't let anyone hear the end of it.

"When you finish eating go back to sleep." the scarlet haired younger woman spoke.

"Understood." Lucy replied with no hesitation.

"You know you'll be alone for two weeks." Gray butt in between quick bites of his toast.

Lucy groaned again but as long as she didn't have to move, she was fine.

"I'll have Mira check up on you once or twice a day." Erza said, placing eggs in front of herself and Natsu.

"I'll be fine." she sneezed, wiping her nose with a rough napkin.

"Once a day to make sure you're eating."

"So you mean Lucille isn't coming on the end of the year school trip with is?!" Natsu was in a full blown cheer, "YESSSSSSSSSSSS."

"Damn it..." muttered Loke.

He had a plan that he would win her back under the stars.

He didn't like her with that emo guy.

"Do you want me to st-"

"No!" Lucy cut in, interrupting her exes predictable words.

Without a reply, Loke stood up and slumped off in Zeref mode to grab his suit case and put it into his car that would be carrying the younger classes.

Once finished eating, Lucy waved her good-byes to everyone and went up to her bedroom.

Curling up in her comfortable bed, she turned on her laptop.

If she slept, she would get off schedule and she had to stay on it during the summer, as she was working at a summer camp.

Opening her emails, she had one from her friend Levy.

"Hey! Check out this new show! It's called Supernatural!" read the email and attached to it was a link to this first episode.

Lucy foolishly clicked on it.

Little did she know, this was the beginning to the end.

* * *

><p>Within five and a half days, she'd caught up to the end of seasons eight with little to now sleep.<p>

If you don't include the dazing off during the 'Then' part where they show what went on leading up into the episode.

During that time, Lucy became a shipper.

Once she was caught up, she looked it up on the internet., completing her sixth day.

She discovered Destiel and made the fatal mistake of checking out tumblr.

Then signing up.

Then becoming addicted.

Whenever Mira stopped by, she simply patted Lucy's back and gave her food.

After Supernatural, Lucy moved into an anime called Fullmetal Alchemist.

That took her two days with minimal sleep.

Now she was running a blog and crying over her OTPS.

Then she moved into the world of fanfiction.

Oh how that hurt.

Then the blonde took half a day to rest and picked up her feels with the show, "Angel Beats."

A little over one week had passed and she wasn't sick anymore.

MiraJane still thought she was.

From all the crying and tissues spread all around her.

Not being able to sleep or having any muse to leave the home what so ever.

She for three days she caught up on Doctor Who and slept.

Bringing herself to now two days.

Within those she watched Sherlock and a few animes with a small amount of episodes.

* * *

><p>On the fourteenth day, he family returned home to discover that their sister had changed.<p>

She'd become a non-social blogger who cried over OTP's and was afraid of sunlight.

She had the whole summer to catch up on the countless shows on her list of what popped up onto her dash.

She had the whole summer to become a successful blog.

She had the whole summer to begin reading manga and books.

She had the whole summer to start cosplaying and going to conventions.

Until it hit her that she was working as a camp counselor.

Then she knew that she would soon have money to buy all of the merchandise she wanted.

* * *

><p>Natsu was the only one of the five others living in their home that understood.<p>

He himself being into some of the fandoms she was now a part of.

"Lucy, you're creeping me out." he stated, while putting on an episode of Supernatural.

"NO." Lucy began to feel water forming in her eyes, "NOT THIS EPISODE."

Natsu scrolled to the second episode on their dvr, "Then what about thi-"

"That one hurts too!"

"Then th"

"NO!"

"Thi-!"

"NO."

"I'm out of episodes!"

"Delete them all! They all hurt!"

Natsu made a face and put a lock on the episodes, so that when he left the room, they wouldn't be deleted by his crying sister.

"I don't know if I want to go to a convention with you..." his voice trailed as he put on Spongebob.

"THEN I'LL GO ALONE AND BE WITH ME PEOPLE~!" then she ran up the stairs and retreated back to her room.

Natsu sighed as Loke walked in.

"She still on that kick?" he asked, kicking his feet onto the coffee table.

Natsu slowly nodded, eyes not being removed from the screen.

"What did you say that show was? Maybe I'll start it and we can dis-"

"NO!" a booming voice of a teenage fangirl was now heard over the entire house bringing everyone to a shocked state, "IF YOU BEGIN YOU WILL NEVER COME BACK. YOU WILL NEVER GET ME BACK. SO DO ME A FAVOR AND STOP TRYING TO BE MY RORY, DOCTOR."

With that, she was done.

Loke's face began to grow into a sad one as he grabbed his keys and jumped into his shoes, going to drive around town to cool off.

* * *

><p>They didn't see Lucy for another two weeks, until her work started.<p>

She began to cool off after not sitting in her room all day and turn back to her normal self.

Deep inside she was a fan girl.

If you walk by the Fullbuster home at midnight and hear crying;

It's not the sounds of someone being sad.

It's the sound of feels being hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: IF YOU AREN'T A TUMBLR MEMBER ALREADY, DO NOT BEGIN.<strong>

**if you are tho you should totes follow me confessionsofafailure, **

**BUT IF NOT DO NOT EVER LOOK AT THAT WEBSITE.**

**YOU WILL SPIRAL DOWNWARD AND NEVER COME OUT.**

**Well! Hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>

**Please reviiew!**

**Love,**

**Camryn.**


	28. The Cookie Jar Incident

"LUCILLLE!" Natsu screamed barging into his older sisters room, tears falling from his eyes.

"Someone stole my cookies!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let me guess?" She said with sarcasm "From the cookie jar?"

"No!" Natsu replied "From my sock draw! No ones brave enough to go in there but it's not there anymore and I and I-" Natsu began crying again. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You need to help me get them back!"

Lucy frowned

"How do you know I didn't steal them myself?" Natsu laughed.

"Oh Lucy, if you eat any sort of deserts, everyone knows! They could feel the earthquake!" Lucy growled at her little brother.

"It was probably Erza or Gray,"

Natsu shook his head "If it were Gray he would tell me and use it against me and Erza is still on her strike,"

"Strike?" Natsu shook his head.

"Lucy, she's been on a envirmemt strike for almost the entire week,"

Lucy sighed. For the last few weeks Erza has been on a striking binge. It all started on a summer's day when...oops, wrong story.

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked knowing no matter what it was there is no escape. Especially when Natsu has that Erza like look in his eyes that constantly reminds Lucy that they're related and not gender swapped clones.

"You need to help me investigate!" Natsu exclaimed placing his hand on his hips getting a deerstalker hat on along with a pipe and microscope glass placing it over his eye.

"I repeat: why?" Lucy,well, repeated with clear agitation at the salmon haired boy.

"Because I'm Sherlock Holmes and you're John Watson!" Natsu said pointing at her like he's solving a mystery. Lucy's face brightened as her inner Sherlock fangirl took over.

"Okay, first off, I'm Sherlock and you're Watson, got it?" Natsu attempted to object but then remembered that Sherlock was the smart one and that was something he was not. And on top of that his sister wouldn't agree otherwise.

"Yesh!" Natsu agreed saluting her like in the army.

"Okay, Watson," Lucy said changing in a moment's notice to the traditional Sherlock Holmes outfit with the pipe and all well Natsu changed into a Watson like outfit. Top hat, fake side burns and little notebook where he wrote down his notes.

"What do we have?"

Watson-I mean Natsu began reciting the notes "The suspects currently consist of

Loke, Rogue, Sting, Mirajane, Jellal, Juvia and Cana,"

"Motives?"

"Loke wants to deliver his revenge of my sister eating all his food and then breaking his heart by taking my cookies and then breaking them,"

Lucy sweat dropped

"Next,"

"Rogue and Sting are jealous of my dragon toys and are mean looking,"

Lucy frowned giving her brother an annoyed look

"This is very serious matter boy! If you don't stop fooling around like a ugly duckling this may take longer than it has too and those poor cookies will be eaten! Or worse, thrown out!"

Natsu nodded his head with extreme speed not wanting to ruin the fun he was having

"Sorry ma'am-I mean sir!" Lucy nodded crossing her arms.

"Go on,"

"The next suspect is Mirajane, her motive is that she likes cookies and used to steal things from Erza,"

Lucy nodded knowing that even if it sounded crazy to people who knew Mira currently, if you knew her during childhood it was understandable to the extreme.

"Then is Jellal," Natsu explained "He has a nose of steel and Erza told him to not let me having any sweets well she's on her strike,"

Lucy nodded, that sounded right. So far he was her top suspect. But there was still more motives to hear.

"Juvia because Gray and I share a room and she could have thought it was his. And Cana because there was W.H.I.N.E in them,"

Lucy's eyes popped out "WHINE!"

"Yeah," pouted Natsu "Whip cream, Hot Fudge, Ice cream, Nerds Candy, and Eskimo Pie!" Lucy sighed being happy that is wasn't beer, ignoring the part of her brain that was saying that kind of cookie doesn't exist and if it does how did Natsu get it?

"So the suspects are Loke, Jellal and Juvia," Lucy stated.

Natsu frowned "What about Mirajane and Cana?"

Lucy gritted her teeth "It isn't them, trust me on that. Now anyway let's go find Loke!"

"Okay!" The two said together throwing their fists threw the air as Gray walked by reading playboy.

"You guys do know that Loke's been visiting his parents in Canda for the last week," he stated putting down his magazine as Lucy deducted.

"Then it couldn't of been him,"

As Natsu said "Loke's Canadian and he lived with us? Ewww,"

(No offense to any Canadians Natsu is just little dumb and mean)

The two older siblings rolled their eyes at the youngest boys idiocy.

"So what are you two up too and why are you dressed like that?"

Lucy's eyes glowed "That's it!"

"Gray, how do you feel about being bait?"

"Like if Natsu wasn't in the room I'd use more descriptive words to show my disdain towards it,"

Lucy sighed with a smile on her face

"Oh Gray, you should totally be Mycroft when the baits thing is over,"

"What are you talking about?!" Gray worried as Lucy and Natsu started laughing manically.

Gray stood outside the Fullbuster residence clad in only his boxers. Something would he did accidentally after taking off his pants and shirt after Lucy and Natsu had thrown his outside then dumped water on him.

"What the hell..." He muttered as he attempted to open the apparently bolted door.

* * *

><p>"G-gray sama?" Gray felt shivers run down him as he recognized that voice.<p>

"Hi Juvia," he waved hoping that if he was friendly enough that the girl would leave.

"G-g" well Juvia was stuttering Natsu and Lucy triggered their trap. A cage fell down onto the stalker girl and she yelped in shock as Natsu and Lucy ran out.

"We have some questions we need you to answer right away!" Lucy demanded as Gray shouted, staring from the cage to his siblings in shock

"What the hell is going on?!"

Lucy pointed accusingly at Juvia "Did you steal Natsu's cookies?!"

Juvia waled as she begun to cry "Juvia would never touch someone's cookies! Especially Gray sama's baby brothers!"

Lucy stared at her and nodded as if she had known it all along

"You're cleared,"

Juvia sighed happily.

"Now Natsu, how do we get her out of the cage?"

"...um..."

* * *

><p>"So," Lucy explained "You seem to be the best candidate for this crime," Lucy said trying to intimidate the officer, holding Happy in her lap. Petting him as he purred likenthe bad guys did in movies. Flipping genres? Naughty, naughty Lucy.<p>

Jellal gave her a confused look

"Lucy, I'm a police officer. If something happened you could tell me. Did someone finally get a restraining order?"

Lucy glared coldly "Excuse me?"

Jellal sighed "What is it Lucy, Natsu?" He looked between the siblings who were both glaring at him.

"Let's just get right to the point," Natsu attempted to threaten which sounded cuter than he wanted it too.

"Did you steal my cookies?"

Jellal frowned "You had sweats?" Jellal's tone was so threatening it could be compared to even Erza's.

Natsu huffed not getting the point, crossing his arms instead "Not anymore I don't,"

It was then Happy yelped. And threw up on Lucy's lap.

Lucy screeched like a banshee jumping up, her eyes popping out of their sockets.

A bright smile appeared on Natsu's face.

"So there's were my cookies went!"

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Erza walked into the Fullbuster household. For a moment she thought after being on strike for a whole week would let her come home to a normal home but what happened was just that. And then some.<p>

Natsu was eating cereal at the counter as Lucy ate her yogurt and Gray greedily ate his bagel.

Erza smiled for a moment at the normalcy. But then asked her question that would ruin everything.

"Why is Juvia outside in a cage on our front lawn?"

* * *

><p><strong>It's been while Huh? What inspired me to right this is that Fairy Tail came onto Netflix and I have recently been watching the show Sherlock. So anyway, Im really sorry and Ill try and update more. You dont have to review if your angry that we havent updated in a while. I undertsnad, but please do of you can. They help inspire me :D<strong>

**~~~Lana~~~**


	29. The MPD Incident

Erza watched as her only sister had a small conversation with herself.

On some level, she knew what was going on.

When she was told by the temporary therapist, Mirajane, she thought she was kidding.

* * *

><p>"She has temporary Mulitable Personality Disorder." Mira had said after studying the blonde for an hour.<p>

"How'd it happen?"

"I'm guessing the boy stress. Since she's with Rogue but Loke is still in her everyday life."

"Should I kick him out?"

"No. Just let it run its course."

* * *

><p>"Juadalope stop it." Lucy laughed to herself.<p>

She was sitting in her bed like she had been the entire day.

When the scarlet haired demon asked what she was doing, she replied, "Having a girl talk."

"Oh Lucy. You so cool!" She replied to herself with a light Mexican accent.

Erza's eyes opened wide with fear.

Of course her younger sister had done some weird thing in the past but this exceeds them all.

The main question being repeats about the blondes 'friend's was why he was mexican?

Erza began to think if she took her to Mexico maybe this whole thing would go faster.

"I'll just leave you alone." she decided on.

As she began to walk slowly out of the room, her eye twitched as she watched her continue in a conversation.

Erza carefully shut the door and wiped a single sweat drop that had formed.

As the front door slammed opened and bounced back quickly, she heard Natsu scream ow and Gray laugh at him.

This happened a lot whenever the two went out.

They would have a great time, Natsu would come home happy, open the door too fast and then hit himself in the face with it.

Gray, of course, knew too and found humor in it every time.

The older laughing boy walked into the kitchen and pulled out an ice pack from his stack of 100+.

The story of how the cold boy acquired so many ice packs is again, one for another time.

This is about Lucy and her other half, Juadalope.

Natsu pressed the cold ice to the growing bump on his head that never seemed to fade.

Sighing at the laughter of Gray and disappointment of Erza, he stepped up the un-steep staircase.

The two older Fullbusters grew quiet as two-one-two-Lucy's voices took over the home.

Her talking to herself or Juadalope could be heard and nobody laughed.

Loke stalked out of his room and Zeref stepped out of the shadows.

Natsu fell down the stairs in a swift motion but didn't scream or anything.

The five just looked up at the stairs from the bottom.

In height order, they began to walk up the stairs in a trance.

Natsu then Zeref then Loke then Erza then Gray.

The woman knew exactly what was going on but it still got to her.

She hoped and hoped this would go away quickly.

Halfway through the voyage towards Lucy's room, the blonde and her friend broke into song.

Natsu couldn't remember the title but he knew it was some High School Musical song.

The rest of the steps seemed to disappear under their swift feet but somewhere inside each's mind they wished that they could have gone on forever.

Arriving at the door, her song ended and there was mixed accented laughter from within.

Natsu reached up and turned the gold doorknob.

A part of him wished he hadn't when he saw the inhabitants of the inside.

The blonde had gotten worse since Erza had last seen her.

Lucy had gotten her hands upon a black sharpie and drawn a handlebar mustache on the left side of her face only.

Natsu was the first to move towards her, followed by a rushing and terrified Loke.

"Lucille..." Natsu whispered, with big eyes.

Along with Loke, he was scared.

The younger one sat at her side while her ex shook her.

"Lucy, are you in there?!" he yelled, causing Natsu to cover his own ears rather than hear the ear splitting volume.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she spat in a rather angry tone at her ex.

Lately, she'd been extra hostile towards him.

He'd always been making moves on her because the ginger still loved the blonde.

Somewhere inside her, she wanted him as well but Lucy was a bit mixed up in her head.

And Juadalope was just an example of the madness.

"Yes, she here!" Juadalope exclaimed, throwing out both hands towards the men in front of her and to the side.

All of the males eyes flashed towards the eldest.

She always knew what to do.

"Let it run it's course." She repeated her ex enemies words.

* * *

><p>So they did.<p>

* * *

><p>The temporary mpd ran it's course.<p>

The next three days were hard on the home.

Tantrums were thrown.

Brothers were thrown.

Let's just say, Lucy's friend would never let them look at the girl the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>SUCKY CHAPTER?!<strong>

**I knoooow. I apologize. 3333**

**~Cam **

**{Rynn}**


	30. The Dream sorta-ish Incident

Gray woke up with a start. A loud thump from downstairs. He quickly jumped up and looked across the room to Natsu's bed. The boy was under the covers and he saw a little bit of pink hair poking out. A small smirk brushed on his face, either that boy was getting smarter or he was suffocating himself under the blankets.

Gray walked over and shook the pink haired boy awake.

"Natsu!" He whispered, the boy curled his hand into a fist and begun trying to hit Gray, not even opening his eyes.

"I'm going to be the pirate king!" Gray paused shaking his head. Guess it was time for the "per usual " slap. He knew he couldn't be too loud though. He just needed Natsu awake enough to be able to run away if need be.

He slapped Natsu on cheek and soon remembered why he didn't wake him up on Saturdays. Natsu bit his hand. Hard.

Gray bit his lip refusing to yelp in pain like he was dying to.

**"What. Do. You. Want?**" The boy questioned angrily.

Gray rolled his eyes "I'm going downstairs, if I'm not back in five minutes send Erza downstairs and run away with Lucille."

Natsu frowned. "I'm going with you," he stated. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Natsu-"

"I'll scream." It was an idol and true threat. With a sigh Gray went over to his top draw and pulled out a-a gun! He bent down and put it into Natsu's hand. But he didn't let go of it till he got the facts straight "Only shoot if you have too," Gray paused for a moment "Or if it's Jellal."

Natsu nodded eagerly.

The two boys soon heard a scream. That meant Erza had woken up beforehand. Gray and Natsu ran downstairs to see Erza on the backof...herself? Lucy pulling her own hair and Gray and Natsu fighting...each other.

"CHICK FIGHT!" Screamed Natsu. "GRAY-"

Gray hit him in the head "You're only supposed to say that if I'm not next to you."

Natsu stuck his tongue out at him, before openly gaping. Behind Gray, the other Gray and Natsu were using...magic?

"Ice idiot!"

"Fire monkey!"

"Ice dummy!"

"Fire dumb-"

It was then one of the Erza's stopped and stared between the little Natsu and the ice using Gray.

"Don't. You. Dare." She threatened.

Natsu grunted "It's just one f******* word. What the big deal?"

"How do you know what word?" Erza said forgetting her previous fighting. Her "opponent" forgot as well as she was staring angrily at the young boy.

"Don't look at me like that, look at them two!" He said pointing separately to agray and Lucy. Both shared looks thinking back.

Flashback 1:

"Erza what's-"

"Jellal stood me up on the ******* date! He was supposed to call but nooo apparently the *** of a ***** santa klaus *********** escaped from ******* prison!" *sigh* "Ya know?"

Flashback 2:

"I can't believe you're letting Loke move in, Erza. I mean-"

"You thinking I wanted this? You think I wanted him? I'm not ******* santa klaus, i don't want help any ************* sons of ***** who ***** my ******** little *****of a sister! You think I wan't that?"

Flashback 3:

"Erza, are you drunk?"

"Of course I'm ******* drunk, that son of a ***** Gadriel killed my ******* baby Kevin and I am so pissed at that ************* anger who ****** his way into ****** Medatron's ranks who doesn't even deserve ranks because of what he did to baby Castiel! And-and Sammy!-******Sammy, how dare he ******** body **** him and Deany-oh Dean you poor ******! Oh...Fuck my life. I mean- **** my life. Opps."

All eyes were on Erza now.

"It was all you." Lucy and Gray said pointing to Erza in unison.

"WAIT!" The other Lucy yelled "How'd we even get here?" She said looking around.

Gray- the estranged family none magic Gray (Gray E) began to laugh. "You didn't." He turned to Natsu ( the small one ) who was watching in awe "This is just a dream." He soon snapped and with that the younger boy tumbled down. Catching him swiftly he then turned to Erza "You owe me."

"We'll see if he remembers." Erza frowned. Gray smiled cruelly.

"If you don't want him to remember then-"

"Don't you dare!" Threatened the E Lucy "Don't you ******* think about it." Then she paused "Why was that bleeped? I said freakin not the other one."

"What could Gray do?" Erza asked skeptically. "What could he do, LUCCCILLLLEEEEE-!"

Natsu woke up with a start breathing rapidly.

"You alive?" Gray asked from his bed across the room. Natsu took a deep breath.

"I think so. I just had a really strange dream."

"Whatever." Gray waved off folding back into his sleeping position. Natsu closed his eyes and resumed his dream.

Or was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Just a 30th chapter surprise for all you fans. I know it's been a (long) while so I decided to do something special. I'm not gonna lie, we won't be updating in a while, life has just been...life. Ya know how it is? But I hoped you enjoyed this and it wasn't too bad. 8P<strong>


End file.
